Vidas cambiadas
by aleparedes
Summary: Un importante ejecutivo y una madre soltera intercambian sus vidas… Serena Tsukino trabajaba en el escalafón más bajo de su empresa, pero quería tener la oportunidad de conocer una vida mejor, aunque para ello tuviera que participar en un programa de Así fue como llegó a intercambiar su vida y su trabajo con un ejecutivo, el vicepresidente Darien
1. Argumento

Braun, Jackie – Vidas cambiadas

Vidas cambiadas

Jackie Braun

**Protagonistas: Serena y Darien**

_**Argumento:**_

_Un importante ejecutivo y una madre soltera intercambian sus vidas…_

_Serena Tsukino trabajaba en el escalafón más bajo de su empresa, pero quería tener la oportunidad de conocer una vida mejor, aunque para ello tuviera que participar en un programa de televisión. Así fue como llegó a intercambiar su vida y su trabajo con un ejecutivo, el vicepresidente Darien Chiba. Eso implicaba sentarse en su enorme despacho y decirle a todo el mundo lo que tenía que hacer, mientras que él debía arreglárselas como madre soltera y un trabajo sin porvenir. Pero cuando Serena conoció al sexy Darien, con sus sonrisas arrebatadoras, se dio cuenta de que para lograr lo que deseaba no tenía por qué ganar el concurso, sino conseguir el verdadero premio: él._

_**Espero les guste chicas. A mí me encantó por lo tierna. Los personajes originales son**__** Samuel Maxwell y Kelli Walters. Gracias a safiro y luxy1985 por la ayuda y a las chicas que siguen comentando en mis otras historias... siempre son bienvenidas, lástima que a algunas no le puedo contestar, pero espero que lean estos apartados. ¡Un beso grande y bendiciones!**_

Escaneado por Marisol F y corregido por Taly Nº Paginas —2


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Serena Tsukino volvió a llegar tarde al trabajo; esa vez fue media hora. Llevaba a la niña pequeña en brazos mientras fichaba en el centro de distribución de los grandes almacenes Danbury's. Para complicar más las cosas, se presentaba con dos niñas y una de ellas bastante irritable porque estaban saliéndole los dientes.

—No te olvides, Rini, tienes que quedarte con Selene en la sala de descanso —le recordó a su hija de siete años—. Tienen que estar ahí hasta que la señora Mimet las recoja.

Todo el plan se esfumó cuando Serena dio la vuelta a una esquina y se dio de bruces con el enorme pecho de un hombre. Retrocedió un paso y lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa. No sabía su nombre, pero la semana anterior lo había visto con uno de los directores adjuntos. La punzada de atracción que sintió entonces la había agarrado desprevenida. Se había reprendido por ello, pero también le había devuelto la sonrisa que él le había dirigido.

Allí estaba otra vez, pero ya no sonreía.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

Él aceptó la disculpa con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacen estas niñas aquí?

Rini se escondió detrás de su madre al oír el tono brusco y Selene dejó escapar un quejido entre sollozos.

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrosada y ardiente.

—No pasa nada. No llores —miró al hombre—. ¿Quién es usted exactamente?

—Darien Chiba.

El nombre le sonaba, pero no sabía bien de qué.

—¡Ah! El nuevo…

Estaba casi segura de que era el nuevo director del centro de distribución, un puesto que ella había solicitado, aunque ni siquiera habían tenido la delicadeza de hacerle una entrevista.

Los rumores decían que ese tipo tenía una relación lejana con el jefe de personal, aunque a Serena le parecía muy distinto del bajo y calvo señor Black. Medía casi dos metros, tenía el pelo negro y tupido y unos ojos azules que resplandecían debajo de unas cejas oscuras. Serena, al fijarse en el traje hecho a medida que llevaba, decidió que tenía que estar muy pagado de sí mismo. Unos pantalones de algodón y una camisa eran más que suficientes en el almacén. El traje era una exageración y ahora tenía, encima del impecable pañuelo que asomaba por el bolsillo del pecho, la inconfundible marca de la nariz moqueante de una niña. Serena pensó que se lo tenía merecido.

—El nuevo… Sí, supongo que soy el nuevo —añadió con ironía.

Fuera director o no, fuera guapo o no, no tenía por qué fastidiar a las niñas.

—Señor Chiba, ¿había alguna necesidad de que gritara?

Serena giró la cabeza hacia Selene, que seguía sollozando.

Las cejas se arquearon sobre los gélidos ojos azules. Evidentemente, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo regañaran y menos a que lo hiciera alguien de un escalafón inferior en la jerarquía de la empresa.

—He hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué hacen estas niñas aquí? —repitió en un tono más suave.

Iba a resultar que era un director de ésos, de los inflexibles y arrogantes que llevaban las reglas hasta sus últimas consecuencias, para los que los empleados no eran personas con familias y problemas sino autómatas que tenían que hacer su trabajo sin quejarse ni hacer preguntas.

Sin poder remediarlo y sin esperarlo, Serena pensó que era una pena que su maravilloso aspecto no se hiciera extensivo a su personalidad. Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza y se recordó que sus hijas eran siempre lo primero.

—Son mis hijas. La niñera tenía cita con el médico. Vendrá enseguida a recogerlas.

—¿Enseguida? Esto es una empresa, no una guardería.

Serena suspiró de desesperación. Como si ella no lo supiera. Lo que no sabía era por qué había tenido la esperanza de que él hubiera comprendido que ser madre soltera podía ser una complicación incluso en los mejores días. En días como aquél, bastante hacía con no sentarse al lado de su hija a llorar desconsoladamente.

Selene la había tenido despierta casi toda la noche. A las muelas que estaban saliéndole, se le añadía la ola de calor que pasaba Chicago. Los dos ventiladores eléctricos movían el aire caliente por las diminutas habitaciones, pero no enfriaban el ambiente. El colmo fue la llamada de la niñera. Le quedaban por delante ocho horas de trabajar como una mula y luego otra hora en casa antes de ir a la clase nocturna. Tendría suerte si se acostaba antes de medianoche y sólo lo conseguiría si pasaba por alto el fregadero lleno de platos sucios y el montón de ropa que tenía para lavar.

—Ya sé que no es una guardería —replicó Serena intentando no resultar impertinente—, pero no he podido hacer otra cosa.

—Sus problemas personales son eso, personales. Sin embargo, podrían convertirse en los problemas de Danbury's si una de sus hijas resultase herida —señaló con la mano las existencias apiladas—. No es el sitio indicado para que unas niñas anden sueltas.

—¿Sueltas? —tragó saliva y contuvo un juramento—. Le prometo que las tendré controladas.

—¿Cómo puede hacerlo y realizar su trabajo? —no esperó la respuesta—. No puede. Vuelva a fichar y váyase a su casa.

—¿Que fiche y…? ¿Estoy despedida?

—No, pero esto constará en su expediente. Ahora me toca a mí preguntar. ¿Cómo se llama?

El muy listo estaba dispuesto a labrarse una reputación gracias a ella.

—Serena —contestó entre dientes—. Serena con «s» .

—Muy bien, Serena Tsukino, puede considerar esto como una advertencia. Si vuelve a traer a sus hijas al trabajo, será la última vez que fiche.

Ella seguía mirando sus espaldas con la boca abierta cuando se le acercó alguien.

—Ya veo que haces buenas migas con el señor Chiba.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su compañera Beryl Metalia. Serena tenía veintiocho años y Beryl veinte más, tenía una melena pelirroja como Lucille Ball y unos labios muy arqueados a juego. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, las dos se hicieron muy amigas desde que Serena entró a trabajar allí justo después del nacimiento de Selene.

—¿Don Comprensivo? Sí, va a ser muy divertido trabajar para él. Hace que el otro director parezca cariñoso y simpático.

—No es el nuevo director del almacén.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar Serena.

—Darien Chiba, creo que Tercero. El nuevo vicepresidente de los grandes almacenes Danbury's.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, aunque cerró los ojos. Si había tenido alguna esperanza de ascender en Danbury's cuando hubiera aprobado el master en Administración de Empresas, aquélla no era la mejor forma de empezar.

—¿Es importante, mamá? —le preguntó Rini.

—Muy importante —confirmó Serena.

—A mí me cae mal —le comunicó su hija—. Grita y ha hecho llorar a Selene.

—A lo mejor yo también lloro.

Resopló y se levantó el flequillo. Necesitaba un corte de pelo y unos reflejos que animaran su pelo rubio desvaído, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni dinero para esas frivolidades. Ésa parecía ser la historia de su vida últimamente. Daba igual lo arduamente que trabajara, nunca conseguía salir adelante. Parecía un hámster que daba vueltas sin parar en la rueda.

Notó que la ira y la impotencia le salían a la superficie. La gente como Darien Chiba Tercero, que seguramente habría nacido entre algodones, nunca entendería lo que era sacrificarse, apretarse el cinturón, renunciar a cosas y, aun así, eludir a los acreedores.

—Seguro que bebe agua mineral, usa ropa interior de marca y todas las semanas le hacen la manicura. Seguro que no aguantaría ni una hora haciendo lo que nosotras hacemos todos los días. Podría mancharse las manos o la ropa —dejó escapar una risa perversa—. ¡Ya verás cuando se dé cuenta de que tiene un moco de niña en su traje carísimo!

Beryl también se rió y el logotipo de Danbury's se balanceó sobre su monumental pecho.

—Aunque es impresionante —comentó la mujer mayor—. Me recuerda a Pierce Brosnan por el pelo moreno y los ojos azules. Si tuviera diez años menos, no me importaría darme un revolcón con él.

—Si tuvieras diez años menos y hubieras salido en la página central de _Playboy_, él tampoco se fijaría en ti. Los que son como él salen con unas sosas que se llaman Muffy o Bab. Ni se molestan en fijarse en trabajadoras como nosotras. Si no necesitara este trabajo, ya le bajaría yo los humos un poco.

—¿Sabes lo que tendrías que hacer? —Beryl no esperó a que Serena respondiera—. Tendrías que ir a ese programa nuevo, _Me pongo en su lugar_.

Serena no tenía tiempo para ver la televisión.

—No lo conozco.

—Lo emiten todos los martes por la noche. Es una especie de _Gran hermano _en el lugar del trabajo.

—Lo siento, pero tampoco veo esos programas —dijo Serena.

Beryl sacudió la cabeza con incomprensión.

—Ya sé que vas a clase tres días a la semana, pero, ¿qué haces para relajarte?

—Dormir.

—Es deprimente… Eres joven, estás en la flor de la vida, tienes un buen tipo y eres guapa. Tendrías que salir más, quedar con hombres, vivir la vida un poco.

—Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades y no me interesa quedar con hombres —se acordó de la sonrisa que había dirigido a Darien Chiba—. No necesito un hombre en mi vida.

Beryl suspiró. Era una vieja discusión.

—Muy bien, por lo menos podrías ponerte televisión por cable para evadirte un poco.

—No puedo permitírmelo. Además, sólo uso la televisión para ver viejos vídeos. Así, las niñas sólo pueden ver los vídeos educativos que sacamos de la biblioteca.

—Si vas a _Me pongo en su lugar_, podrías ganar medio millón de dólares. Con eso podrías comprar un montón de vídeos educativos.

—Ya, también podría ganar diez veces más que eso con la lotería y seguramente haya más probabilidades —sacudió la cabeza—. No, gracias. Conseguiré el dinero por el método tradicional. Trabajaré como una mula.

—Lo harías en _Me pongo en su lugar_ —replicó Beryl—. Si Darien Chiba aceptara participar, serías la vicepresidenta de los grandes almacenes Danbury's durante un mes.

Serena se paró en seco.

—Lárgate.

—Lo digo en serio, ¿por qué crees que se llama _Me pongo en su lugar_?

—¿Y él estaría todo un mes haciendo mi trabajo en el centro de distribución?

Beryl asintió con la cabeza y Serena soltó una carcajada.

—Pagaría por verlo —aseguró mientras se miraba las manos callosas.

—No sólo intercambiarían el trabajo. Él viviría en tu apartamento, iría a clases nocturnas y se apañaría con tu presupuesto.

—¿Que él viviría en mi apartamento sin aire acondicionado, comería hamburguesas con queso y fregaría los platos, a veces con agua fría, mientras yo viviría en el colmo del lujo durante todo un mes? Eso es un sueño.

Selene se puso a llorar y acabó con el sueño.

—Entonces, ¿quieres hacerlo?

—Claro —contestó Serena con los ojos en blanco—. ¿Dónde hay que apuntarse?

Beryl se aclaró la garganta.

—Me alegro, porque ya lo he hecho.

—¿Qué has hecho…?

—Te he apuntado para _Me pongo en su lugar_ —contestó Beryl—. He apuntado tu nombre en la página web del programa.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Hace unas semanas. Cuando solicitaste el puesto de directora y no te llamaron para la entrevista.

—Así que tengo que ir a una televisión para demostrar al jefazo de Danbury's lo que soy capaz de hacer…

—Más o menos —Beryl se encogió de hombros—, pero si no estás interesada, cuando te llamen del programa, si te llaman, puedes decirles que no quieres ir.

—Puedes estar segura de que es lo que haré.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Cuatro semanas más tarde._

—Sí, voy a hacerlo. Voy a ir a _Me pongo en su lugar_.

Serena no podía creerse que lo hubiera dicho, pero estaba encantada del parpadeo de sorpresa que su anuncio había producido en el vicepresidente de Danbury's. En ese momento no le importaba que ir a ese programa fuera lo último que quería hacer en su vida. Ya lo pensaría más tarde y seguramente se arrepentiría, pero quería saborear su victoria, aunque fuera minúscula.

Ella se convenció de que su repentina decisión de participar en el programa era sólo una cuestión de orgullo y de que no tenía nada que ver con que el pulso se le disparara cada vez que su jefe la miraba, por muy arrogante y fastidioso que Darien Chiba fuera. Era una cuestión de nervios y ella era nerviosa.

Estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones del edificio Danbury's. En otras circunstancias, Serena podría haber disfrutado de las impresionantes vistas, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado tensa. Tenía un vacío en el estómago desde que recibió la llamada de Darien Chiba para que fuera a la oficina principal a la mañana siguiente. No le había dado ningún motivo, pero el tono había sido casi severo. Ella se había pasado casi toda la noche sin pegar ojo al pensar que estaban a punto de despedirla. La semana anterior había llegado tarde dos veces. En ese momento, tampoco estaba segura de que fuera tan malo que la despidieran después de lo que acababa de hacer.

Los asesores legales y otros representantes de _Me pongo en su lugar_ estaban sentados a un lado de la enorme mesa y Darien, los abogados de Danbury's y una secretaria, al otro. Serena, cuando entró y vio el ceño fruncido de su jefe, se sentó en la silla que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Durante los veinte minutos anteriores, la productora del programa había sido la única en hablar y en marcar la pauta. Sylvia Haywood se movía por la sala de reuniones con la confianza de un general de cinco estrellas.

—¡Va a hacerlo! Es fantástico.

Casi ni se tomó un respiro antes de pasar a explicarle los pormenores del programa con una voz áspera que Serena habría asegurado que era el resultado de fumarse dos cajetillas de tabaco al día. Súbitamente, se calló y clavó la mirada en Serena.

—Tiene hijos, ¿verdad?

—Dos hijas.

—Mmm, eso no funciona.

Serena se quedó atónita por la franqueza de aquella mujer.

—Tampoco voy a deshacerme de ellas para hacer un programa de televisión…

—No me refiero a eso —Sylvia se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Tienen que vivir en casa del otro y adoptar todos los aspectos de su vida. Eso funciona mejor con personas solteras.

—No estoy casada —explicó Serena.

—Ya, pero tiene hijas. ¿Qué le parecerá dejarlas al cuidado de él durante un mes?

Serena sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

—Ah, no. Ni hablar. Mis hijas van conmigo.

—Eso desvirtúa completamente el programa. Él tiene que meterse en su piel. Es madre soltera y eso tiene que suponer mucho estrés y originar muchas complicaciones para usted, sobre todo cuando trabaja a jornada completa y va a clase por la noche.

—No tiene ni idea —farfulló Serena.

—No, señorita Tsukino, el que no tiene ni idea es él —Sylvia señaló a Darien.

—Bueno, pues no voy a dejar a mis hijas con un desconocido.

—Señorita Tsukino, el equipo de rodaje estará allí casi todo el tiempo —le aclaró Sylvia—. Además, si se siente más tranquila, puede enviar a su niñera siempre que se mantenga en un segundo plano y no se ocupe de las cosas habituales de las niñas. Sus hijas estarán seguras y bien atendidas.

—No. Yo soy la responsable de mis hijas.

Sylvia suspiró.

—¿No pueden quedarse un mes con su padre?

—No sé dónde está —reconoció Serena con cierto bochorno.

—¿No sabe dónde está? ¿Qué pasa con la manutención? —le preguntó Darien.

Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde que había entrado en la habitación. El tono no era crítico sino, más bien, de preocupación. Aun así Serena se alteró porque le había recordado lo poco que sus hijas y ella le habían importado a su ex marido.

Seiya había desaparecido cuando todavía estaba embarazada. Nunca conoció a Selene. La última vez que lo vio fue en un tribunal cuando dividieron sus escasas pertenencias y disolvieron el matrimonio. Él ni siquiera solicitó la custodia o pidió un régimen de visitas. Sencillamente, se despidió.

—Tengo entendido que se fue a otro Estado al poco tiempo de nacer Selene.

Serena no explicó que se fue con su novia, que no había cumplido los veinte años, por la que tiró por la borda nueve años de matrimonio.

—Debería hacer que alguien le siguiera la pista —insistió Darien—. Puedo ponerle en contacto con un buen abogado.

Serena levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de mantener a mis hijas, gracias.

—No estaba insinuando que no lo fuera, pero su padre tiene la responsabilidad de…

—¿Responsabilidad? —Serena soltó una carcajada irónica—. Le aseguro que Seiya no sabe el significado de esa palabra.

—¡Ya está! Ya sé cómo podemos hacer que funcione el programa —los interrumpió Sylvia para alivio de Serena—. Tendremos que adaptar un poco las reglas, pero creo que será un giro muy interesante que gustará a los espectadores.

—Adaptar las reglas, ¿cómo? —preguntó Serena.

—Usted podrá pasar los fines de semana con sus hijas siempre que se lo permita el trabajo. Seguramente no utilicemos mucho de lo grabado en esos momentos, pero el señor Chiba tendrá que participar y él tendrá que ocuparse de las tareas del hogar y de los problemas que surjan. Durante la semana, podrá colarse en el apartamento alrededor de medianoche, siempre y cuando se vaya antes de las ocho de la mañana.

Darien se puso tenso.

—Mmm, ¿dónde me meteré yo?

—Doy por supuesto que ella tiene un sofá —contestó Sylvia con una ceja arqueada—. Tendrá que quedarse ahí.

Serena tragó saliva, pero tuvo la satisfacción de ver que Darien hacía lo mismo.

—Él… no puede quedarse en mi apartamento —espetó Serena—. ¿Qué pensarían las niñas?

—Tiene razón. No sería… adecuado —opinó Darien.

—Esa parte no se emitirá —Sylvia se apoyó en la mesa y los miró con cierta desesperación—. Somos todos adultos y esto no debería ser un problema. Ustedes no tienen una relación sentimental ni este programa es _La isla de las tentaciones_. Es la última concesión que pienso hacer.

Claro que no tenían una relación sentimental. Casi ni se conocían y lo que Serena sabía de Darien Chiba Tercero no le gustaba. Aun así, lo de tener a un hombre en su apartamento por la noche…

—No lo sé —dijo ella.

—La recompensa es medio millón de dólares, señorita Tsukino.

Serena miró a Darien. Sylvia ya había explicado que si él ganaba, el programa de televisión haría una generosa donación a la obra benéfica que Danbury's eligiera. Él no tenía nada que perder y Danbury's recibiría una considerable publicidad gratis. ¿Si perdía ella, qué conseguiría? Sylvia adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

—Está yendo a clase por la noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Quiero sacarme el master en Administración de Empresas.

—Ésta podría ser la mejor ocasión que tenga en su vida para demostrar su capacidad de gestión. Considérelo como una forma de presentarse a todas las empresas del país. Al último ganador lo entrevistaron en los programas más importantes de la televisión y fue portada de la revista _Time_. Incluso al perdedor lo entrevistaron en varios programas.

Serena tenía que reconocer que su porvenir en Danbury's no era muy prometedor. No sólo porque el director de personal estuviera contratando a familiares y no hiciera caso de sus solicitudes. Miró a su jefe y tomó aire.

—De acuerdo.

—Perfecto. Les asignaremos un equipo de grabación a cada uno de ustedes. Tendrán cierta intimidad, el cuarto de baño, ciertos asuntos económicos… pero se grabará todo lo demás. No se emitirá todo lo que grabemos. Se hará un montaje con los momentos más señalados. Naturalmente, tendrán que firmar una renuncia a reclamaciones legales. Pueden pedirse consejo o ayuda, pero lo principal tiene que deducirse —los miró a los dos—. No debería ser un inconveniente, pero si colaboran demasiado se les descalificará.

Serena miraba a Darien mientras Sylvia seguía hablando. Estaba segura de que llevaba un traje hecho a medida. Esos hombros perfectos seguramente serían la obra de un sastre más que la de un gimnasio. La imagen era esencial para los jefazos de las empresas. Aun así, era atractivo y mucho más cuando sonreía.

En ese momento, sus labios estaban bien apretados, lo cual era una pena porque tenía una boca muy bonita. Era más bien grande y con una pequeña cicatriz justo debajo del labio inferior.

Serena se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho, pero fuera como fuese le daba un toque muy sensual.

Serena tosió sin saber de dónde habría sacado esa idea. Era su jefe. Además, a partir de ese momento era también su adversario. Si ella quería ganar, tenía que considerarlo como tal. No podía imaginárselo como el hombre que una vez le había alterado el pulso con una sonrisa, por muy seductora que encontrara la cicatriz.

Volvió a toser.

Darien se preguntó si estaría resfriada. Eso le daría cierta ventaja. Empezaba a pensar que iba a necesitar todas las ventajas que pudiera conseguir. Estaba sentado enfrente de Serena y esperaba poder dar la sensación de que estaba aburrido y desinteresado, aunque también empezaba a preguntarse en qué lío se había metido. Ponerse en el lugar del otro no era ningún problema hasta que se decidió que durmieran bajo el mismo techo. No le gustaba la idea, aunque durmieran en camas separadas. A él le gustaba su intimidad.

Se planteó una pregunta al observar a Serena. ¿Por qué le intrigaba tanto? Era atractiva, pero con ese pelo descuidado y esa ropa práctica, era muy distinta de las mujeres elegantes o sofisticadas que solían llamarle la atención.

Repasó sus rasgos: barbilla firme, pómulos altos, nariz levemente chata y ojos de color cielo. Quizá fueran los ojos lo que le atraían. Transmitían cierta vulnerabilidad, pero Darien sabía por propia experiencia que no daba su brazo a torcer fácilmente aunque tuviera mucho que perder. Tuvo que reconocer que admiraba eso.

Se acordó de su primer encuentro, aunque no podía llamarse un encuentro propiamente dicho. Darien la había visto mientras recorría el almacén con un grupo de directivos. Ella revisaba unas existencias de espaldas a él. Tenía unas piernas esbeltas y unas caderas estrechas ceñidas por un pantalón vaquero. Dejando a un lado que fuera el vicepresidente de Danbury's y su consejero delegado, sólo un ciego habría pasado por alto aquella visión. Luego, ella se estiró y sacudió la cabeza como si tuviera tortícolis. Cuando ella se volvió y lo encontró mirándola, él no pudo evitar sonreírle. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con una mezcla de timidez, interés y cierto fastidio.

Si bien la empresa no tenía ninguna norma que impidiera la relación entre empleados, su segundo encuentro habría acabado con cualquier posibilidad de coqueteo. El centro de distribución no había pasado la inspección de sanidad y seguridad en el trabajo y estaba esperando que los inspectores volvieran el día que se dio de bruces con ella y sus hijas. Quizá hubiera podido ser un poco más condescendiente con ella. Volvió a acordarse de la perturbadora idea de tener que dormir durante un mes en su sofá.

Su jefe sujetaba el bolígrafo como una daga y no paraba de apretar el extremo superior. ¿Estaba nervioso o furioso? Serena decidió que le daba igual. Fuera lo que fuese, demostraba que era humano y que los avatares de la vida podían sacarle de quicio. Iba a enterarse de lo que eran avatares cuando se metiera en su piel… Cuando lo miró a la cara, comprobó que él también estaba mirándola.

Él se limitó a arquear una ceja, pero ella se sonrojó porque la había sorprendido mirándolo. Al menos, eso se dijo ella. Seguramente no tendría nada que ver con que si tuviera otro acento, sería irresistible; si tuviera otro acento, ella y la mitad de las mujeres de Chicago caerían rendidas a sus pies. Gracias a Dios, tenía el típico acento de la Costa Este, de donde él era.

Las miradas no se separaron y la voz áspera de Sylvia rompió el hechizo.

—¿Qué dice usted, señor Chiba? ¿Cree que podrá llevar la vida de la señorita Tsukino durante un mes?

Volvió a mirar a Serena, pero con más arrogancia que otra cosa.

—¿Su vida durante un mes? —sacudió la cabeza como si se sintiera ofendido—. Cuando gane, haga el cheque a la Asociación Estadounidense contra el Cáncer.

Serena estaba a punto de llegar al ascensor cuando oyó que Darien la llamaba. Estuvo tentada de fingir que no lo había oído y seguir su camino. Cuando él ganara… era insoportable. Sin embargo, se paró y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Quería decirme algo?

—Muchas cosas.

—Entiendo. ¿Podría esperar hasta que le devuelva el golpe? Preferiría escucharle cuando estén pagándome por haber tenido ese placer.

El frunció el ceño.

—Mi despacho está por aquí.

Se fue sin decir nada más. Evidentemente, esperaba que ella lo siguiera, lo cual ella hizo a regañadientes y soltando juramentos en voz baja.

Su despacho era enorme, con muebles imponentes y el trono de su alteza tapizado en cuero. No había fotografías ni plantas u objetos decorativos en los que distraerse cuando estaba aburrido. La habitación decía poco de la personalidad de Darien Chiba o quizá dijera que no tenía mucha personalidad aparte de su seductora boca y su seriedad intransigente.

—Un despacho muy bonito —comentó Serena con una sonrisa forzada.

—Cumple su cometido.

—Vaya, el tipo que no pierde el tiempo con tonterías.

—Señorita Tsukino, ya comprobará que no hay mucho tiempo para tonterías cuando se dirige una empresa.

Darien se sentó en el trono y Serena quiso coronarlo.

—Señor Chiba, ya comprobará que tiene que encontrar el tiempo para las tonterías cuando está educando a unas hijas.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Efectivamente —Serena se sentó en una de las butacas que había delante de la mesa—. ¿Qué quería decirme?

—Quería decirle que su puesto de trabajo no corre peligro independientemente del resultado del programa y que tampoco afectara a sus oportunidades de ascenso en Danbury's.

—Vaya, es un alivio.

—¿Hay algún motivo para su sarcasmo?

—No, señor. Estoy segura de que mis futuras solicitudes de ascenso recibirán la misma atención que la pasada.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿La pasada?

—Tengo que volver al centro de distribución —se puso de pie—. Hoy andamos un poco escasos de personal.

—Sobrevivirán un rato sin usted —le hizo un gesto para que volviera a sentarse—. Quiero que sepa que, aunque estará en un puesto que le viene muy grande, el resto del equipo directivo se ocupará de ayudarla.

Parecía sincero, pero eso no hacía sino que resultara más paternalista.

—Así que me viene muy grande…

—Unas clases de Administración de Empresas no preparan a nadie para dirigir una cadena de grandes almacenes.

—Ha estudiado mi expediente personal.

—Es un privilegio que tengo como empleador suyo, pero no lo he estudiado. Lo hojeé cuando añadí la advertencia sobre traer a sus hijas al trabajo.

—Luego hablarán de sitios de trabajo que favorecen a la familia.

—En el Ministerio de Trabajo no estarán muy de acuerdo con su concepto de favorecer a la familia. Es más, la última vez que usted decidió aportar algo con su intención de organizar una guardería, los inspectores estaban en camino del centro de distribución.

La explicación no sirvió para mitigar su ira.

—¿Nunca ha tenido un mal día?

—Los días, en definitiva, son como nosotros los hagamos; buenos, malos o como sean. La clave está en la organización.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo.

—Entonces, yo estoy desorganizada.

—Sencillamente le indico que, evidentemente, tiene algunos fallos de planificación si un par de contratiempos la hunden en el caos.

—La vida, señor Chiba, no es planificación y dos hijas no son contratiempos —Darien fue a hablar, pero Serena levantó una mano para contenerlo—. No obstante, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo se apaña cuando se encuentre con algún contratiempo.

—¿Usted da por sentado que no se hace nada cuando se está en la dirección?

—En absoluto, pero ninguna planificación, organización o empresa sirve para una criatura a la que le están saliendo los dientes y no duerme, ni para una niña de siete años que está convencida de que hay monstruos debajo de su cama.

—¿Está intentando ponerme nervioso?

Parecía divertido con la idea.

—Claro que no. Intento hacerle ver que ser padre, soltero o no, está lleno de complicaciones. No hay manuales de instrucciones ni soluciones universales ni equipos directivos a los que consultar. Muchas veces, tendrá que pensar de pie aunque haya pasado doce horas en esa postura.

—Entonces, ser padre sólo es un trabajo espantoso.

Serena tuvo que sonreír al acordarse del beso que le había dado Selene esa mañana y de la invitación para tomar el té que le había dibujado Rini.

—Seguramente, eso es lo que yo he transmitido, pero no es así. Tiene unas recompensas que no se puede imaginar. Incluso en esos días malos, yo no cambiaría a mis hijas por nada del mundo. Son… —buscó las palabras adecuadas—. Son lo que hace que todo merezca la pena.

Serena se levantó al comprobar que él no decía nada y se limitaba a mirarla con una expresión indescifrable.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. A algunos nos pagan por horas.

Darien la despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, pero se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Pensando y recordando.

Las viejas heridas volvieron a abrasarle como lava líquida. Él sabía perfectamente que la vida no era planificación. Era impredecible y confusa. Todos los planes perfectamente trazados podían caer por tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sacó de la cartera la foto que le había mandado su madre en la última carta. Ella le escribía por lo menos una vez al mes. Él nunca le contestaba, aunque la llamaba de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, ella no había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Volvió a mirar la foto por enésima vez desde que la había recibido hacía una semana. Dos niños adorables, vestidos con sus mejores galas, le sonreían. Tenían el pelo oscuro y perfectamente peinado, pero los ojos azules tenían una expresión traviesa, eran los ojos de los Chiba. Tenían tres y cinco años y eran la debilidad de sus abuelos, pero Darien no los había conocido. Eran los hijos de su hermano, pero tendrían que haber sido los suyos, como la mujer de Armando tendría que haber sido la suya.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Por qué estamos limpiando la casa el jueves? El día de limpieza es el domingo —se quejó Rini mientras quitaba el polvo de la mesa.

—Ya te he dicho que el señor Chiba vendrá dentro de una hora con la gente de la televisión.

En la reunión iban a participar el presentador del programa y el equipo de rodaje que seguiría a Darien. El sábado, Serena tendría la misma reunión en casa de Darien. Podía imaginarse todos los lujos de la casa del vicepresidente de los grandes almacenes Danbury's.

Serena echó otra ojeada a su apartamento e intentó imaginarse cómo lo vería su jefe. El sofá azul con cojines de colores y la butaca con tapicería de flores eran demasiado grandes para una sala tan diminuta. Estaban pensados para la preciosa casa donde había vivido con Seiya, pero no podía pagar la hipoteca cuando él se fue. En realidad, descubrió que tampoco podían pagarla los dos juntos. Su ex marido había estado pagándola con tarjetas de crédito. Ella tuvo que venderla con casi todos los muebles.

El apartamento no tenía mal aspecto. Ella siempre había tenido cierta gracia para la decoración. Había hecho unos estores blancos que ocultaban la vista de la escalera de incendios y había comprado un par de acuarelas de paisajes en una feria de arte. En la pared de enfrente había puesto unas estanterías blancas que había encontrado en un mercadillo benéfico. En una de las estanterías había fotos de sus hijas con marcos azules o blancos y en otra estaba su colección de tazas de té. La única extravagancia, si podía llamarse así, era la rosa roja que había puesto en un florero en medio de la mesa que había delante del sofá. Había empezado a comprar rosas cuando Seiya se fue. Representaban la esperanza y le recordaban que podía encontrar la belleza hasta en los sitios más insospechados.

Faltaban quince minutos para que llegaran los visitantes y ella seguía intentando que Selene se terminara su plato de macarrones con tomate. Si tenía suerte, durante la reunión podría mantener distraída a Selene con algún vídeo de dibujos animados. Rini podía entretenerse sola y ocupare un poco de su hermana pequeña. A veces le abrumaba que Rini tuviera tantas responsabilidades. Limpiar la casa y ocuparse de una niña pequeña no eran las tareas habituales de una niña de siete años. Sin embargo, Rini casi nunca se quejaba. Como su madre, parecía saber que era inútil quejarse.

Llamaron al timbre en el preciso momento en que Selene había tirado al suelo el plato de macarrones.

—¡Terminado! —exclamó mientras la pasta caía sobre el suelo recién fregado.

—¡Selene! No se tira la comida.

La niña sonrió.

—No, no, no —corroboró Selene mientras agitaba un dedo.

—Mamá, han llamado —le gritó Rini desde la puerta.

Sintió que los nervios le atenazaban el estómago.

—Será el señor Chiba y la gente del programa. Abre la puerta. Voy a limpiar esto.

Dairen no había esperado que una niña abriera la puerta. Era la niña que lo había mirado fijamente en el almacén. Era una versión reducida de su madre y tenía la misma barbilla firme y desafiante. Efectivamente, iba a ser un mes muy largo.

—Hola, soy el señor Chiba, creo que tu madre está esperándome.

—Sí. Yo soy Rini. Mamá me ha dicho que pase. Tengo que ser amable con usted, aunque ella piensa que es un idiota —Rini abrió los ojos como platos y Darien esperó que se disculpara—. No le diga que he dicho eso, no me deja decir idiota.

Darien carraspeó. Aquella niña era, evidentemente, hija de su madre.

—Entonces, será un secreto de los dos.

Rini se apartó para que él entrara. El apartamento era pequeño pero ordenado y se parecía mucho a un horno. No tenía aire acondicionado. Eran mediados de agosto y faltaba más de un mes hasta que refrescara un poco.

Serena Tsukino entró en la habitación y Darien habría jurado que la temperatura había subido otros doce grados. Darien creía que había olvidado aquella atracción absurda e improcedente, pero estaba claro que no era así.

¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y la piel brillante por la humedad. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas amarilla y una falda marrón de algodón que le llegaba hasta unos ocho centímetros de las rodillas. No era una vestimenta especialmente sexy y sí bastante adecuada para la temperatura, pero Darien habría preferido que llevara pantalones. Tenía unas piernas preciosas, esbeltas como las de una modelo y armoniosas como las de una atleta. Él se aflojó la corbata y se soltó el primer botón de la camisa.

—A lo mejor quiere quitarse la chaqueta antes de que se achicharre —le propuso ella con ironía—. Hace un poco de calor.

Él apartó la mirada de sus piernas.

—¿Un poco? Un mucho, diría yo…

—No hay aire acondicionado, lo siento.

Serena se apartó un mechón de pelo de la pegajosa frente sin que pareciera que lo sintiese lo más mínimo.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? Tengo té helado.

—Cualquier cosa fría, gracias.

Mientras lo decía, Darien notó un tirón en la pierna del pantalón. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la cara manchada de rojo de una niña pequeña y sonriente.

—Ya me acuerdo de ti —susurró Darien.

Había tenido que mandar la chaqueta a la tintorería y si aquella mocosa tenía las manos como la cara, ya podía ir pensando en hacer lo mismo con los pantalones.

Serena también la miró.

—¡Selene! Lo siento, señor Chiba. Estaba tan ocupada recogiendo lo que había tirado que no he tenido tiempo de limpiarle las manos y la cara. Además, consigue escaparse por mucho que la ate a la trona.

—Lo tendré presente.

Darien sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se frotó la rodilla derecha, pero sólo consiguió extender más la mancha.

Serena acababa de limpiar a su hija cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Metió a todos los invitados en la rebosante sala y, después de encerrar a sus hijas en su dormitorio con el vídeo puesto, volvió con una bandeja con vasos y una jarra de té helado.

El único sitio libre estaba en el sofá, junto a Darien. Se chocaron las rodillas cuando se sentó.

—Perdón —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Serena cruzó las piernas para intentar ocupar lo menos posible, pero sólo consiguió que la falda se le subiera hasta la mitad de los muslos. Intentó bajársela discretamente cuando Darien se hizo con un vaso de té helado y lo vació de un solo trago.

—¿Quiere algo más?

—No —contestó él con una concisión extraña.

Durante media hora, Jedite Dark, el cámara principal que habían asignado a Darien, explicó lo que iban a grabar y lo que no. Después de un rápido recorrido por el apartamento de Serena y de una breve presentación de sus hijas, decidió dónde iba a colocar las cámaras por control remoto.

Era un hombre alto y corpulento con cejas muy oscuras y un dragón tatuado en un bíceps. Aun así, había puesto una rodilla en el suelo para saludar a Rini y había arrancado una carcajada de Selene con su imitación del Pato Donald.

—¿Qué te parece, Nic? —le preguntó a su joven ayudante—. ¿Cuántas cámaras crees que vamos a necesitar?

—Cuatro… No, cinco, papá.

Le dio un cariñoso tirón de la cola de caballo y guiñó un ojo a Serena y a Darien.

—Es una buena astilla de un viejo palo —dijo con un orgullo evidente.

A Serena se le disiparon todas las preocupaciones de dejar a sus hijas con Darien. Jedite era padre y su instinto le decía que, con tatuajes o no, era un buen padre.

—Fuera del apartamento, cuando vaya a trabajar, le seguirán un par de cámaras, pero yo soy el que manda —le explicó Jedite a Darien.

—Me alegro —farfulló Darien.

Ryan, el presentador, apareció en ese momento.

—Sylvia le ha pedido a la señorita Tsukino que escriba una especie de horario con las tareas. Naturalmente, no tiene que seguirlo al pie de la letra. También se trata de mejorar la rating del otro. Eso puede significar que se utiliza el dinero o el tiempo mejor que la otra persona.

—La eficiencia es una de mis especialidades —Darien miró a Serena con aire de superioridad.

Ella tuvo el placer de ver que la sonrisa se le borraba de los labios cuando le dio una docena de hojas mecanografiadas con instrucciones, casi todas relacionadas con sus hijas.

—Las tres primeras páginas tratan de cosas generales; menús, horarios, libros… Sabe cambiar unos pañales, ¿no?

—Creo que puedo adivinarlo.

—Hago la compra el lunes por la noche, después de la clase, porque hay menos colas y el carnicero tiene carne más barata que está a punto de llegar a la fecha de caducidad —Darien levantó una ceja—. Mi cuenta es más exigua que la suya y es lo que va a tener durante el próximo mes…

—Perfecto. Compra los lunes porque la carne está más barata y a punto de pudrirse…

—Efectivamente —replicó Serena con orgullo—. Esa noche también intento cocinar para toda la semana. Si se esmera, puede sacar hasta tres comidas de un pollo. Naturalmente, usted come más que nosotras y no le quedará mucha carne para la sopa.

—La hay enlatada, por si no lo sabía.

—Me gusta hecha en casa. Además, es más barata y nutritiva.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Darien.

—Rini es alérgica a los cacahuetes. Es una alergia grave y tiene que leer cuidadosamente los ingredientes de las comidas. Algunas las hacen con aceite de cacahuete. Si van a comer fuera, cosa que dudo con mi presupuesto, insístale a la camarera sobre este punto.

—¿Qué pasa si lo toma? ¿Le da urticaria?

—Podría morir, señor Chiba. Se le contraería la garganta e impediría que pasara el aire. Tengo una jeringuilla y medicina en el botiquín de casa y siempre llevo otra en el bolso.

Darien se puso tenso.

—¿Tendría que ponerle una inyección?

—Sí. Enseguida. No puede llamar a urgencias y esperar a que le hagan una traqueotomía. Yo le enseñaré y usted puede practicar con una naranja —Serena hizo una pausa y se puso muy seria—. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

Darien se sentía abrumado por lo que estaba pidiéndole que hiciera. Serena estaba confiándole la vida de su hija.

No tenía que ser médico para hacer la comida o leerle cuentos en la cama, pero una alergia tan grave era un asunto muy distinto.

Durante los últimos seis años, Darien había evitado pensar qué tal padre sería. Su propio padre había sido firme y algo distante. Su madre, una niñera y los profesores del internado se ocupaban de los detalles. Sin embargo, cuando se pusiera en la piel de Serena Tsukino, no podría dejar los detalles en manos de otros.

—¿Sí o no? —insistió Serena.

Estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá y no se dio cuenta de que la había tomado de la mano hasta que notó que ella se la apretaba.

—Sí —él también le apretó la mano y dijo las palabras que no había dicho a ninguna mujer desde hacía seis años—. Lo prometo.

Serena, algo arrepentida, dejó a las niñas con la niñera el sábado por la mañana y se apresuró para no llegar tarde a la peluquería. Por lo menos, se dijo a sí misma, le cortarían el pelo, que falta le hacía, y aprendería de la experiencia, por no decir nada de la ropa.

En el programa habían intentado convencerla de que fuera a las tiendas y salones de belleza más afamados de Chicago, pero ella se había mantenido firme en que, como vicepresidenta de los grandes almacenes Danbury's, aprovecharía la gente, los productos y la ropa que encontrara allí.

Era su primera decisión como consejera delegada y vicepresidenta y quería que marcara la pauta de su breve paso por ese cargo. Quería que los consumidores que no compraban en Danbury's se lo pensaran dos veces después de ver el programa.

Una cámara grabó toda la transformación, desde que le cortaron el primer mechón de pelo hasta que se calzó unos zapatos que costaban el equivalente a dos semanas de comida. Casi no reconoció la figura que la miraba desde el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Tenía el pelo cortado a la altura de la barbilla; el maquillaje le resaltaba los pómulos y le daba cierto aire exótico; eligió una ropa algo más moderna que clásica porque pensó que si iba demasiado conservadora, los espectadores jóvenes podían llevarse la impresión de que Danbury's seguían siendo los grandes almacenes de sus abuelos.

Un asesor del programa la ayudó a elegir un par de docenas de modelos para trabajar y para diario así como tres trajes de noche y un par de trajes de cóctel. Al principio se resistió a comprar tanta ropa, pero después de que insistieran un poco, acabó por ceder en su papel de Cenicienta.

Una hora después de que le empaquetaran la última compra, se encontró en una limusina camino de la urbanización con campo de golf propio donde vivía Darien.

La casa era tan grande como se la había imaginado y estaba recién construida, a juzgar por los arbustos y los arbolitos que había por el jardín. La casa tenía una planta y media, un tejado alto e inclinado y unos ventanales que tenían que consumir una barbaridad de energía.

Darien abrió la puerta en persona y Serena tuvo el placer de ver cómo se quedaba boquiabierto al verla.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—Todavía no lo sé.

—¿Indeciso? Creía que lo tenía todo previsto…

Estaba coqueteando con él y los dos lo sabían, pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía joven y atractiva.

—Yo también… —susurró Darien con un hilo de voz.

—¿Va a dejarme entrar o voy a tener que quedarme a pleno sol?

—Pase, pero dentro no hace mucho más frío —Darien se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Él también estaba coqueteando y ella se había dado cuenta.

No parecía un ejecutivo. Llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos y un polo de manga corta. Iba descalzo. Tenía unos brazos más musculosos de lo que se había imaginado y unos hombros muy anchos. Un hombre de ciudad, en forma y de mente ágil.

—Se ha arreglado impresionantemente bien —la halagó él.

Estaban en el vestíbulo, muy cerca el uno del otro, pero Serena no iba a retroceder. Si aquello era una estrategia de él para ganar, ella quería demostrarle que también podía jugar a ese juego.

—Y usted se viste muy bien —Serena lo miró de pies a cabeza—. No me habría imaginado que usted tuviera unos vaqueros.

—Estamos empatados en eso. Yo tampoco me habría imaginado que usted tuviera zapatos de tacón.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas.

—Empiezo a creérmelo.

Él alargó la mano y Serena pensó que iba a acariciarle la mejilla, pero agarró un rizo del pelo entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

—Se ha cortado el pelo.

Ella recuperó el aliento.

—Sí, entre otras cosas. ¿Qué le parece mi maquillaje?

—Me parece que no puedo pensar…

Si era un mero coqueteo, había llegado a un punto peligroso. Aun así, Serena no retrocedió. Al revés, se acercó ligeramente para poner a prueba el poder recién adquirido.

—Venga ya. ¿Un hombre con su dominio de sí mismo y fortaleza mental? No me lo creo.

Darien sonrió levemente.

—¿Está segura de que quiere saber lo que pienso?

Él se acercó un poco más y casi la acorraló contra la pared.

—Sí —a Serena le pareció que aquel susurro lo había emitido otra persona.

Ya no se reconocía a sí misma ni podía comprender por qué provocaba a un hombre tan poderoso y no siempre agradable.

Sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella boca sexy y tentadora.

—Entonces, se lo enseñaré.

Darien apoyó las manos en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Serena. Sólo se tocaron los labios, pero fue más que suficiente. El beso fue tan implacable como ella sabía que podía ser, pero se le aceleró el pulso, se le nubló la mente y sólo pudo asimilar el sabor, la textura y el placer innegable.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero él no se separó inmediatamente de su boca. Luego, le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y le levantó la barbilla.

—Regla número uno de los negocios, señorita Tsukino: nunca baje la guardia. Es demasiada ventaja para la competencia.

Serena no sabía si sentirse aliviada, decepcionada o furiosa. Darien fue a abrir la puerta con expresión de satisfacción y ella se dio cuenta de que se sentía las tres cosas.


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El beso había sido una mala idea. Aun así, Darien había querido dárselo. Afortunadamente llamaron a la puerta, porque si no, él no sabía qué podría haber pasado. No se dejaba llevar por la pasión, pero había sido incapaz de pensar algo coherente cuando abrió la puerta y se la encontró tan guapa y tan radiante, tan sexy…

Para su alivio, cuando abrió la puerta esa vez se encontró con unas personas achicharradas e impacientes. Los hizo pasar y los acompañó al salón del hogar. De la casa, se corrigió inmediatamente. Aquellas habitaciones inmensas que todavía estaban casi vacías no tenían nada de hogareñas. Sólo la cocina y el salón resultaban un poco acogedores.

—¿Quieren algo? Puedo ofrecerles té helado, agua con gas o algún refresco.

Ryan y el equipo de filmación se dejaron caer en dos sofás de cuero que se veían delante de la chimenea.

Darien se fijó en que Serena se había parado a mirar un cuadro. Aunque quizá estuviera intentando mantener toda la distancia posible entre ellos. Toda la teoría se esfumó cuando ella lo siguió a la cocina para ayudarlo con las bebidas.

—Aclaremos una cosa, señor Chiba —le espetó cuando estuvieron solos.

—Creo que dadas las circunstancias —la interrumpió él—, puede llamarme Darien.

—Darien —farfulló ella entre dientes—. No sé qué te proponías, pero esto es más serio. Si hubiera sido un hombre, no me habrías besado.

—No. Naturalmente, un hombre no estaría como tú con falda y tacones…

Serena cerró los ojos y Darien tuvo la sensación de que estaba contando hasta diez.

—Mira, es posible que sólo sea un juego, pero yo estoy tomándomelo en serio. Tengo que mantener a dos hijas. Necesito el dinero si… cuando gane —le señaló con un dedo—. Regla número uno: no me pongas las manos encima.

—Creo que, técnicamente, sólo se tocaron nuestros labios. En realidad, creo que mis manos estuvieron todo el rato apoyadas en la pared.

—¿Eres realmente tan tonto o te lo estás haciendo? A lo mejor ganar no me cuesta tanto. En cualquier caso, tampoco me toques con tus labios. Creo que no tengo que explicárselo a alguien que trabaja como ejecutivo en una empresa estadounidense hoy en día.

A Darien le costó asimilar el sutil recordatorio de que estaba metiéndose en un terreno legal resbaladizo. Ella, naturalmente, tenía razón y demostraba mucho más sentido común que él.

—Lo siento —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Me he comportado de una forma impropia y no volverá a pasar.

Serena hizo un gesto con la cabeza para aceptar sus disculpas al decidir que era sincero. Él, que también era un caballero, no dijo nada sobre la respuesta de ella, que había sido de todo menos fría y profesional.

El recorrido por la casa de Darien duró más de dos horas. El equipo discutió cuáles eran los mejores rincones para poner las cámaras y Darien les explicó que todavía estaba decorando la casa con la ayuda de una decoradora profesional, pero Serena estaba deseando dar sus opiniones. Los techos altos, las ventanas, los paneles de madera… había mucho trabajo que hacer.

—La decoradora vendrá el miércoles por la tarde —le dijo Darien a Serena—. Va a traer algunos cuadros y muestras de tapicería para los muebles y las cortinas. Lo dejo en tus manos.

—¿Confías en mí para que decore tu casa?

—¿Por qué no?

—Casi soy una desconocida.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—La decoradora también. Mira, es mi cuarta casa en seis años y siempre he contratado a algún decorador con buenos resultados. Además, con mis horarios de trabajo, prácticamente sólo vengo a dormir.

—¿Por qué compraste una casa tan grande si, evidentemente, no necesitas tanto espacio?

—Es una buena inversión. Desgrava muchos impuestos.

Eran unos motivos bastante tristes para comprar una casa tan grande.

—¿Y la familia? —se encontró preguntando Serena, aunque no era de su incumbencia—. ¿No piensas tener hijos alguna vez? Tienes cuatro dormitorios aparte del principal…

A Darien se le nubló la expresión.

—No pienso tener familia —contestó lacónicamente.

—Lo siento.

Ella no sentía haber sacado a colación un asunto tan personal, sino que hubiera decidido no ser padre. La mirada que él le lanzó indicaba que los dos lo sabían.

Esa tarde, cuando estaba solo, Darien descolgó el teléfono. Un momento después, oyó la voz de Andrew Furuhata-Danbury, presidente y heredero de la cadena de grandes almacenes que llevaba su apellido.

—Me imagino que todo va como la seda.

—En los negocios, ir como la seda es un término relativo —contestó Darien—. Vamos a publicar un recordatorio de un juguete que sólo se vende en nuestros grandes almacenes y Trabajo va a multarnos por una irregularidad que los inspectores encontraron en el almacén.

—Veo que todo sigue igual.

Darien se rió suavemente.

—Sí. ¿Qué tal la familia? —le pareció educado preguntárselo.

—Muy bien —el tono expresaba claramente que Andrew estaba sonriendo—. Chibi ha engordado medio kilo más.

Andrew y su mujer, Lita, habían tenido una hija hacía un par de meses. Darien conocía a Andrew desde hacía algunos años, aunque no muy bien hasta que fue a Chicago para hacerse cargo del puesto que había tenido el primo de Andrew. Aun así, le costaba identificar a ese padre babeante con el impasible consejero delegado que había conocido. Darien nunca sentía envidia, pero la sintió en aquel momento. Él podría haber sido así de feliz si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera.

En una época había deseado ser padre; había deseado envejecer con Esmeralda, su amor del instituto. Habían salido juntos durante la Universidad, aunque fueron a Facultades distintas. Habían hablado de compartir el futuro incluso mucho antes de formalizar las cosas con un anillo de compromiso. Hasta que todo se acabó. La novia recorrió el pasillo de la iglesia una tarde de junio, pero el novio era el hermano de Darien.

Volvió a pensar en el trabajo para olvidarse de todo aquello.

—Todo está preparado para el lunes. Sigo sin estar seguro de que sea una buena idea, pero pienso ganar.

—Me alegro de saberlo, pero la empresa sale ganando en cualquier caso.

Oyó los balbuceos de un bebé y Darien habría jurado que también había oído las carantoñas del implacable Andrew Furuhata. En otras circunstancias, quizá hubiera sonreído, pero esa vez se sintió irritado.

—Bueno, lo que sea por la empresa…

—Estás bien, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Andrew—. Cuando lo comentamos parecías convencido de que los beneficios para la empresa compensaban las enormes molestias personales.

Molestias… Participar en aquel concurso iba a ser una competición sucia y rastrera y sólo podía culparse a sí mismo. Pasar todas las noches de un mes en el apartamento de Serena no habría tenido nada de particular si ella no hubiera estado allí también. La tendría a unos metros con lo que usara para dormir. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando la besó de esa manera?

—Tu silencio está poniéndome nervioso —dijo Andrew entre risas.

—Estoy bien, pero me alegraré cuando haya pasado todo.

—Ya te he dicho cuánto agradezco tu sacrificio, pero quiero repetírtelo. _Me pongo en su lugar_ puede ser una maravillosa publicidad gratis para Danbury's. El departamento de marketing no tiene los recursos necesarios para una campaña a escala nacional. Sabes tan bien como yo que, financieramente, Danbury's sigue en la cuerda floja.

—Bueno, gracias a esto podré entrar en contacto no sólo con nuestros viejos clientes, sino con los más jóvenes y prósperos.

—Te lo debo —le aseguró Andrew en tono serio.

Darien se agitó en el asiento. Sabía que cuando se comprometió a hacer el programa, no pensaba sólo en que fuera lo mejor para la empresa, como tampoco había pensado en eso cuando besó a Serena. Primera regla para los negocios: no bajar la guardia. Él la había roto con mucha facilidad.

El lunes por la mañana llegó antes de que Serena estuviera preparada. Se había duchado y se había cambiado de ropa tres veces antes de decidirse por un traje beige de lino y unos zapatos con unos tacones varios centímetros más altos de lo prudente. Sin embargo, hacían que no resultara demasiado tradicional.

La niñera llamó a la puerta mientras estaba pintándose los labios. Serena, antes de marcharse, se quedó un instante en la puerta del dormitorio de las niñas, como hacía siempre. Esa vez, sin embargo, dudó más que otras veces. Selene estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cuna con los labios un poco separados. Sólo llevaba un pañal por el calor y Serena no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un querubín. Ella sabía muy bien que cuando estaba despierta, parecía lo contrario.

Rini dormía boca abajo con la cara medio escondida en la almohada y el pelo rosado extendido por la espalda. Las puntas necesitaban un corte y Serena se preguntó qué tal se manejaría Darien con las tijeras. Le pondría una nota.

—Las quiero, niñas —susurró.

No se sorprendió por lo abrumador de la sensación, pero se le empañaron los ojos. Sus hijas eran dos trozos de perfección fruto de un fracaso absoluto, por eso Serena nunca se arrepentiría de haberse casado con Seiya.

Ese día no volvería a ver a sus hijas hasta después de medianoche, cuando ellas estuvieran dormidas. No sería la primera vez, pero eso no era ningún consuelo. Cuando hubiera terminado el curso nocturno y hubiera ganado el concurso, tendría un puesto bien pagado y…

—Todo cambiará pronto —les prometió en voz baja.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Serena —le dijo la señora Mimet a sus espaldas—. Son las siete menos cuarto.

En la calle caía una suave llovizna que se evaporaba antes de tocar el suelo. Serena abrió el paraguas y se dispuso a ir andando hasta la parada del autobús, pero vio al equipo de grabación y la limusina negra.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino —un hombre con una gorra negra salió por la puerta del conductor.

Era el mismo chofer que la había llevado a casa de Darien y a las citas del sábado.

—Buenos días, Milo.

Él dio la vuelta al coche y le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. El equipo de grabación los seguía. Ella los miró y se contuvo las ganas de tocarse el pelo. Luego, se montó en la limusina como si fuera su medio de transporte normal para ir a la oficina. Le habría gustado estar tranquila, pero Vern, el cámara principal, la esperaba dentro.

—Compórtate con naturalidad, como si yo no estuviera.

—Ya…

El cristal que dividía el coche se bajó.

—Tiene café en el termo de la derecha, señorita Tsukino. El señor Chiba lo toma solo y yo lo he dejado así, pero cuando conozca sus preferencias podré satisfacerlas. El azúcar, la leche y las tazas están en ese compartimiento.

Desempacaron y Serena ya tenía una taza de café en una mano y un periódico económico en la otra. Intentaba parecer natural a pesar de que la cámara captara hasta el más mínimo sorbo que daba al café.

Por primera vez en su vida, Darien se quedó dormido. Había apagado el despertador en vez de activarlo y sólo tenía quince minutos para ducharse, afeitarse y vestirse. Con el pelo todavía húmedo, bajó las escaleras con unos vaqueros y la camisa de manga corta con el logotipo de Danbury's que tenían que llevar todos los empleados del centro de distribución.

Jedite y su hija lo esperaban fuera.

—Vamos un poco tarde, ¿eh? —Jedite sonrió y no esperó ninguna respuesta—. Mañana podrá dormir un poco más porque estará en el apartamento de la señorita Tsukino, que está en el centro.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerde —Darien miró a todo el equipo—. Siento tener que decírselo, pero Serena tiene la limusina y mi coche tiene dos plazas.

—No importa, no va a poder usarlo durante el próximo mes.

—¿Y cómo voy al trabajo?

—Hoy le llevaré yo, pero mañana estará en casa de Serena y tomará el autobús.

—¿El autobús…?

Jedite sonrió.

Una vez en el almacén, Darien fichó a tiempo por los pelos y gracias a que Jedite se había negado a parar para tomar un café.

—Yo soy Beryl —le anunció una mujer madura que sonreía a la cámara y a Darien con unos labios muy pintados—. Yo te pondré al tanto.

Darien no había tomado café y necesitaba un poco de cafeína, pero cuando se lo dijo a Beryl, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero el primer descanso es a las diez y no se permiten bebidas ni comida en los puestos de trabajo. Normas de la empresa.

—Claro.

Tendría que decirle a Andrew que había que cambiar eso.

Serena, mientras tomaba una taza de café, la tercera de la mañana, se quedó observando la maravillosa vista del lago Michigan que se veía desde el despacho de Darien. La secretaria, Lottie Branch, le había llevado la taza cuando ella le había preguntado dónde podía conseguir una. Era un café mucho mejor que el de la máquina del almacén.

—Tiene una reunión con el departamento de marketing dentro de cinco minutos —le recordó Lottie mientras miraba al cámara que Serena había conseguido casi olvidar—. He mecanografiado algunas notas que espero que le sean útiles.

Lottie era muy seria y, evidentemente, eficiente, aunque no fuera una mujer especialmente cordial. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaría de una situación tan disparatada. Sin embargo, Serena estaba segura de que su lealtad a la empresa le resultaría beneficiosa.

—Gracias.

La mañana no fue nada bien. A Darien le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero el trabajo de Serena no sólo era exigente en el aspecto físico sino también en otros muchos aspectos. Algunas tareas eran aburridas y repetitivas; otras llevaban mucho tiempo; todas eran poco agradecidas pese a que, evidentemente, eran esenciales para el conjunto de la actividad. Además, sabía cuánto le pagaba a Serena y se preguntó cómo podía merecer la pena ese trabajo. Naturalmente, también sabía que su sueldo era como el de cualquier encargada de una tienda y el horario mejor. Aun así, ella era brillante y estaba motivada. Ese trabajo era conformista y se lo dijo a Beryl.

—Ella no es conformista —replicó Beryl—. Está decidida a hacerse un sitio en la empresa, pero sus hijas son prioritarias. Este trabajo no será muy intelectual, pero tiene un horario fijo de lunes a viernes. Eso significa que puede dedicar los fines de semana a sus hijas e ir a clases nocturnas.

Darien sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero no pudo evitar una pregunta.

—¿Y su ex marido?

—Yo no lo conocí —Beryl se encogió de hombros—, pero debía de ser un idiota. Dejó a Serena antes de que naciera Selene. Ni siquiera ha llegado a ver a ese ángel.

Darien no quería sentir lástima por Serena ni mucho menos admirarla. Sin embargo, la admiraba. Era una superviviente, una luchadora. Eran adjetivos que no solía asociar con mujeres. Al menos con las mujeres que le gustaban. Desde que rompió con Esmeralda, tendía a preferir mujeres… indefensas. Mujeres como Celine Matherly, su acompañante en ese momento.

Empezaron a salir juntos al poco tiempo de que él llegara a Chicago, pero Darien no habría dicho que era una relación seria, ni siquiera cuando llevaban saliendo juntos desde hacía un año. Le gustaba la compañía de Celine y tenía sus encantos. Estaba impresionante con un vestido de noche y mejor todavía sin él. Era una mujer que no se quejaba porque trabajara tanto y cuando lo acompañaba a algún compromiso de trabajo, él no tenía que preocuparse de que resultara inconveniente. Tenía un talento natural para la conversación trivial y si bien su conversación no era especialmente estimulante, también tenía otros talentos que sí lo eran.

A ella no le hacía mucha gracia que participara en el programa, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que iba a compartir la casa con otra mujer. Sin embargo, él consiguió que lo olvidara la última vez que se vieron.

Darien miró el reloj. Era la hora del almuerzo. Con el día que había tenido, necesitaba la distracción de una mujer hermosa. La imagen de Serena se le presentó de improviso.

La apartó de su cabeza y marcó el número de Celine desde el teléfono de la sala de descanso.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —le preguntó cuando ella contestó.

—Hola, Darien —su tono era como un ronroneo sexy, muy distinto del tono neutro de Serena—. ¿Me has despertado para saber qué llevo puesto?

—¿Despertarte? Es la hora del almuerzo para nosotros los operarios.

—Bueno… algunas preferimos almorzar en la cama…

—¿Es una proposición?

—Podría serlo.

—No me has dicho qué llevas puesto.

Ella dejó escapar una risa que pretendía ser provocativa.

—¿Por qué no vienes a comprobarlo tú mismo? Te invito a un almuerzo… tardío.

—Es la mejor oferta que he tenido en todo el día, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión. Tengo que fichar, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? Antes casi no te veía, pero ahora tendré mucha suerte si te veo durante un mes.

A Darien tampoco le parecía un sacrificio muy grande, pero no lo dijo.

—Cuando todo esto haya terminado, pasaremos una noche en la ciudad. Iremos al teatro, a cenar, a…

—Estoy deseándolo.

—Yo también.

Era la respuesta procedente. Había dicho cosas muy parecidas a muchas mujeres durante los últimos seis años, pero esa vez, Darien se preocupó porque sabía que no lo sentía.

Serena tenía tres reuniones en su despacho y otras dos citas por teléfono antes de la hora de comer, lo que hizo que sospechara que Darien había cargado la agenda del lunes. Sin embargo, las resolvió aceptablemente bien, al menos eso creyó ella. Aunque lo importante era que lo creyeran los jueces del programa.

Llamó dos veces a su casa para ver cómo estaban sus hijas, como hacía también cuando estaba en el almacén. La señora Mimet le aseguró que estaban bien, pero Rini se puso al teléfono.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa, mamá?

—Ya sabes la respuesta. Iré a casa a medianoche, cuando estén dormidas.

—Él estará aquí.

—Sí, Darien las hará la cena y quiero que se porten bien.

—Pero no me gusta… ¿Y a ti?

A ella tampoco. Que hubiera respondido a su beso no quería decir nada. Estuvo a punto de darle la razón a su hija, pero no habría sido un buen ejemplo como madre.

—Pórtate bien con él, Rini y ayuda con Selene, por favor. Él no sabe mucho de bebés.

—Vuelve ahora. Yo y Selene seremos buenas.

—Selene y yo —la corrigió automáticamente—. Ya sé que serán buenas. Esto no es un castigo. Sé una niña mayor, por favor.

—Pero un mes es muy largo.

Para una niña, una hora podía ser muy larga, pero en ese caso Serena estaba de acuerdo.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero va a merecer la pena. Te lo prometo.


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Darien estaba soñando con beberse una cerveza y poner la televisión cuando llegara a casa, pero entró en el sofocante apartamento y tuvo que preparar la cena, además, tuvo que hacerlo ante una cámara.

Se decidió por algo sencillo que no elevara la temperatura asfixiante. Pensó en mantequilla de cacahuetes y jalea, pero se acordó de que Rini tenía alergia a los cacahuetes. Tomarían sándwiches de queso fundido, hacía unos muy buenos. Rini, naturalmente, censuraba todos sus movimientos.

—Mamá le quita la corteza. No nos gusta la corteza —le comunicó Rini.

Él satisfizo sus deseos.

—Cuando está en el plato, ella no lo corta por la mitad, lo corta en cuatro triángulos.

Darien ya lo había cortado por la mitad.

—Éste me lo tomaré yo —concedió Darien antes de hacer lo que ella decía y apretar los dientes.

Sin embargo, Selene parecía dispuesta a superar a su hermana.

—Quiero que venga mi mamá —repitió media docena de veces antes de tirar al suelo la mayor parte de su sándwich.

Darien casi no tuvo tiempo de arreglar todo el desastre antes de que llegara la niñera y tuviera que irse a su primera clase nocturna en la Universidad Northwestern.

Serena no iba a ir a clase durante ese trimestre. Se había resistido un poco, pero él creía que estaría bastante aliviada. Él llevaba un día en su piel y no podía reprochárselo. No se lo reconocería a nadie, pero la vida de Serena era agotadora.

Darien no iba a sacar ningún título, pero tenía que prestar atención, tomar apuntes y hacer los exámenes del mes. Suponía que sería pan comido. Era vicepresidente y consejero delegado de una cadena de grandes almacenes. Sabía llevar un negocio. No se molestó en sacar el papel y el bolígrafo durante la clase de una hora y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse concentrado y con los ojos abiertos. Jedite, que se sentó junto a él con la cámara y sin dejar de bostezar, tampoco le sirvió de mucho.

Cuando volvía en el autobús, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de hacer la compra.

Tendría que hacerla al día siguiente.

Serena tenía mucho que hacer, pero contaba los minutos que le faltaban para volver a su apartamento y ver a sus hijas dormidas. Contuvo las ganas de llamar otra vez. Las palabras de Rini todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

—No quiero ser una niña mayor.

Serena no podía reprochárselo. Rini tenía siete años y no tenía que comportarse como una persona adulta, aunque muchas veces ella, Serena, lo esperara.

Se enjugó una lágrima que le cayó por la mejilla y esperó que la cámara no hubiera captado ese rasgo de debilidad.

Agarró el bolígrafo y volvió al montón de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Cuando daban las doce, Serena abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró de puntillas, ansiosa de ver a sus hijas y con la esperanza de no molestar a Darien.

¿Qué se pondría para dormir? Se quedó parada un instante. Esperaba que se pusiera algo más que los calzoncillos que se ponía su ex marido. Su mente tomó unos derroteros impropios y le presentó la imagen de un hombre desnudo, resplandeciente por el sudor y desparramado sobre el sofá.

Tragó saliva y terminó de entrar. Decidió no mirar, pero giró la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Efectivamente, había un hombre en el sofá y lo más probable era que estuviera sudando abundantemente a juzgar por el pijama de rayas y de manga larga que llevaba puesto. Estaba de espaldas, con una mano en la cabeza y los pies colgando por encima del brazo del sofá. Serena pensó que estaba impresionante. Impresionantemente incómodo, se corrigió al instante.

Cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y puso la silla de seguridad. Cuando se dio la vuelta, él estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se quedó despeinado, lo que hizo que la escena pareciera más íntima.

—No estaba dormido.

—Ah —ella dudó un momento—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

—Bien. ¿Y a ti?

—También. ¿Te han dado algún problema las niñas?

—Ninguno. ¿Qué tal las reuniones?

—Bien.

Se miraron como dos boxeadores en el cuadrilátero.

—Bueno, es tarde. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Darien la miró mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Al cabo de unos minutos oyó el agua que corría en el cuarto de baño. Primero en el lavabo y luego en la ducha. Al cabo de unos minutos más, oyó que ella cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y la imaginación se le disparó, arrastrando con ella a la libido.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta del pijama que se había puesto por deferencia hacia ella, pero se dejó los pantalones.

Entonces le tocó a él imaginarse lo que llevaría puesto ella.

Lo supo unas horas después, cuando Selene soltó un alarido de disgusto. A Darien, ese sonido estridente le recordó a la sirena de una fábrica. Saltó desorientado del sofá hasta que recordó dónde estaba y qué hacía allí. Fue tambaleándose hasta el dormitorio de las niñas justo cuando Serena salía del suyo.

Ella se quedó parada. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de algodón gris y una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa que no le tapaba el ombligo. A juzgar por la reacción de su cuerpo, podía haber llevado la lencería más seductora del mercado. Si no se quedó boquiabierto, fue porque se acordó de la cámara que habían puesto en el pasillo.

—La niña está llorando —balbuceó él, pero ninguno de los dos se movió y Darien se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la vista clavada en su pecho desnudo—. Mmm… hace mucho calor y me he quitado la chaqueta. ¿Te importa?

Serena no dijo nada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Selene volvió a aullar.

—Yo iré —dijo Darien—. Teóricamente, es mi tarea. Tú no deberías estar aquí….

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su dormitorio.

Darien sacó a la niña de la cuna. Rini estaba profundamente dormida e imperturbable ante los berridos de su hermana, lo que le hizo suponer que sería algo bastante frecuente. Suspiró al pensar que todavía le quedaba un mes.

Salieron a la tenue luz del pasillo, Selene parpadeó y gritó con más fuerza todavía. Esa noche prometía ser larga.

—Eh… tampoco es para tanto —le susurró Darien mientras le daba una palmadita.

—Yo suelo mecerla un poco hasta que se tranquiliza.

Darien se dio la vuelta y vio a Serena.

—Mamá… —dijo Selene entre sollozos mientras alargaba los bracitos.

—Yo puedo mecerla —se ofreció Serena.

Darien le entregó a la niña y se quedó con sensación de inútil al ver que la niña se calló en cuanto su madre la tomó en brazos.

Sin embargo, él era un hombre de principios. Quería ganar e iba a ganar.

—No. Yo la meceré. ¿Dónde está la mecedora?

Serena señaló la puerta abierta con la cabeza.

—En mi dormitorio.

—Ah…

Darien la siguió al pequeño dormitorio. Olía como Serena: femenino y a flores. Supuso que sería su perfume. No había entrado en aquel cuarto. No se permitía entrar en el dormitorio de una mujer si ella no lo invitaba. Se recordó que aquella invitación no era de las que despertaban el ardor de un hombre, sobre todo cuando estaban bajo la atenta mirada de una niña pequeña. Aun así, tragó saliva cuando Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama.

El cuarto tenía pocos muebles, lo cual era de agradecer porque era bastante pequeño. La cama doble estaba apoyada contra la pared y casi todo el espacio que quedaba libre estaba ocupado por una cómoda con todo tipo de trastos de los que usaban las mujeres. El espejo que había encima tenía unas fotos metidas en el marco: Rini, Selene y una pareja de personas mayores que Darien supuso que serían los padres de Serena. La mecedora estaba al lado de la cama con una mesilla en medio. La lámpara que tenía encima estaba encendida y creaba una sensación de intimidad muy perturbadora.

Era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra. Alargó los brazos para que le pasara a Selene.

—Vamos, chiquitina, vamos a la mecedora —dijo Darien muy animadamente.

La niña se pegó más al pecho de Serena y ella dejó escapar una risa contenida.

—Es una niña pequeña, Darien, no una empleada díscola. No has tratado con muchos niños, ¿verdad?

Se le apareció la imagen de dos niños con ojos azules y sintió remordimientos. Aunque se recordó que no tenía por qué sentir esos remordimientos.

—No mucho —respondió con cierta brusquedad.

—Bueno, pues no reaccionan mejor al tono amable —Serena arqueó las cejas significativamente—. Es típico de esta edad. ¿Sabes alguna canción?

Darien se rascó la barbilla. Le gustaban U2 y Los Beatles, pero no creía que se refiriera a eso.

—¿Una nana?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no.

—Me imagino que tampoco importa mucho lo que cantes siempre que sea algo melodioso.

Serena se levantó y le indicó que se sentara en la mecedora. Luego, le dejó a la niña en el regazo. Serena arrugó toda la cara y Darien se preparó para otro aullido ensordecedor, pero Serena lo contuvo con un chupete que sacó del cajón de la mesilla.

—Podías habérmelo dicho antes… —le reprochó Darien.

—Estoy intentando que lo deje, pero en situaciones desesperadas…

Serena miró el despertador. Eran las cuatro.

—No hace falta que estemos los dos levantados. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir al sofá el resto de la noche? —le propuso Darien—. Creo que ya puedo ocuparme yo una vez sacada el arma secreta.

Serena vaciló. Darien pensó que le costaba delegar sus funciones, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las niñas. Al final, Serena se levantó para aceptar la oferta de Darien, pero Selene no pensaba lo mismo. Empezó a gritar otra vez e intentó bajarse del regazo de Darien.

—Muy bien, cariño, mamá no se va a ningún lado —Serena sonrió con resignación a Darien y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Puedes ponerte cómoda —le dijo Darien.

Le parecía increíble que estuviera en el dormitorio de una mujer e intentara convencerla para que se durmiera en vez de intentar convencerla para que se desnudara. Aunque se trataba de Serena Tsukino. Él no estaba allí para seducirla sino para ganar. Ella se tumbó y se puso de lado. Dobló las piernas largas y esbeltas y metió las manos debajo de la almohada. Por un segundo, Darien se replanteó sus prioridades.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron con curiosidad. Darien no estaba acostumbrado a cantar, pero empezó a tararear _Yesterday_, de Los Beatles.

Serena esbozó media sonrisa que a él le pareció elogiosa, si no por su talento musical, sí por su sentido de la ironía. Darien empezó a cantar sobre una época en la que los problemas parecían estar muy lejos y tarareó las frases que no recordaba. Se mecía suavemente y palmeaba la espalda de Selene al ritmo de la canción.

Darien le había parecido atractivo llevara traje o vaqueros, pero al verlo con el pecho desnudo y meciendo a Selene mientras le cantaba en voz baja, notó que algo se le derretía en su interior. Serena se recordó que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ganar, se recordó que la había debilitado con el beso y que había hecho que ella deseara cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba. Todo era una estrategia. Se preguntó si él podría ser tan frío y calculador. ¿Podía tener en brazos a una niña que lo miraba llena de confianza e inocencia y no sentir la necesidad de protegerla?

Serena cerró los ojos y pensó que era tonta. ¿Acaso no le había contestado Seiya a esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que había gente que podía alejarse del amor y del fruto de ese amor? Sin embargo, Seiya nunca había tenido a Rini en brazos como Darien tenía a Selene en ese momento. Tampoco le había cantado para que se durmiera.

Serena se despertó justo antes de que sonara el despertador. Se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj y vio que Darien seguía en la mecedora con Selene en brazos; los dos estaban dormidos y a juzgar por la posición del cuello de Darien, iba a tener tortícolis. Esbozó una sonrisa. Ella había pasado muchas noches dormida en la mecedora y sabía perfectamente cómo iba a sentirse Darien cuando se despertara.

Darien separó los párpados como si hubiera adivinado que estaba mirándolo. Él tenía una mirada penetrante incluso en la penumbra.

—Buenos días —susurró Serena mientras se sentaba.

Le habría parecido muy íntimo desearle los buenos días con la cabeza en la almohada.

—Ya puedes dejarla en la cuna —Serena le señaló a Selene con la cabeza—. Seguramente duerma durante un par de horas más. Si tienes mucha suerte, no volverá a despertarse antes de que llegue la niñera.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Darien.

—Naturalmente, en ese caso no volverás a verlas hasta esta noche.

—Te fastidia no pasar más tiempo con tus hijas, ¿verdad?

—Creo que le fastidia a casi todas las madres trabajadoras. Tengo un horario disparatado y el programa lo ha hecho más disparatado todavía, ya que no puedo volver hasta medianoche. Sin embargo, no dejo de repetirme que merece la pena. Lo hago por ellas. Algún día, todo será distinto —sonrió con tristeza—. Espero que ese día llegue antes de que ellas hayan terminado el instituto.

Sonó el despertador y Serena lo apagó inmediatamente.

—La batalla empieza otra vez —bromeó él.

A Serena le pareció curiosa la tranquilidad con la que se habían tratado esa mañana. Él tendría que haberse sentido incómodo al despertarse en su dormitorio con Selene en brazos, pero la escena tenía algo que parecía muy normal.

—Efectivamente. Claro que yo echaré una cabezada en la limusina de camino a tu casa. Además, como soy una ejecutiva, no entro a trabajar hasta una hora más tarde que tú.

—Muy bien… restriégamelo —gruñó él.

Ella le tomó la palabra.

—¿Te había comentado el café que hace Lottie? ¿Y los cruasanes y el melón que me tiene preparados en la oficina?

Serena se levantó y se dio cuenta de que él le miraba las piernas de arriba abajo.

—Eres cruel —susurró Darien.

Ella tuvo la impresión de que se refería a algo más que a los cruasanes y el melón. Se acercó lentamente a Darien sin dejar de mirarlo y con el pulso acelerado sólo de pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Crees que soy cruel, Darien?

Serena se inclinó sobre la mecedora y apoyó las manos en los brazos. Tenía la cara a muy pocos centímetros de la de él y sabía perfectamente que esa postura le daba a Darien una generosa visión de su escote. Tuvo la satisfacción de comprobar que Darien tragaba saliva.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con aquellos ojos de un azul increíble.

—No soy cruel, pero tampoco soy tonta.

Se inclinó más y estuvo a punto de rozarle los labios con los suyos, pero se desvió y dio un beso a Selene.

Él resopló cuando ella se irguió.

—La primera regla de los negocios, Darien: nunca bajes la guardia…

Serena le guiñó un ojo por encima del hombro y fue al cuarto de baño. No pudo contenerse y empezó a tararear _Yesterday_.


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ese amago de beso obsesionó a Darien durante casi toda la mañana, tanto que Beryl tuvo que darle un golpecito en el hombro para recordarle que era la hora del descanso. Necesitaba algo más que el café amargo de la máquina para despejarse, pero tuvo que conformarse.

—¿Qué tal es ser padre soltero? —le preguntó Beryl.

Estaba sentada a la mesa enfrente de él, y le sonreía con unos labios de color rubí.

Darien no podía evitar que le gustara aquella mujer. No merodeaba a su alrededor ni lo trataba como a un rey destronado. Aun así, mientras Jedite estuviera al lado con la cámara, no pensaba reconocerle que tenía una adversaria muy dura de pelar.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene una vida fácil, pero la mía tampoco lo es.

Él, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que la vida de Serena era mucho más ajetreada y exigente de lo que se había imaginado. Como excusa para su vanidad, se decía que había entrado poco motivado a sus nuevas circunstancias. Acostumbrarse a los grandes cambios como ése llevaba su tiempo. Las niñas no lo conocían ni confiaban en él. Selene lo miraba fija y desconcertantemente. Rini, independiente y cabezota como su madre, no estaba dispuesta a concederle ni el beneficio de la duda. Lo criticaba sutil o abiertamente por todo, desde la forma de hacer los sándwiches de queso hasta la forma de limpiar la sartén. Darien no se había podido imaginar que una niña de siete años iba a conseguir minar su confianza en sí mismo. Aparte de sus méritos profesionales y académicos, siempre había pensado que sabía ganarse a la gente, que sabía hacer amigos y vencer a sus adversarios sin demasiado esfuerzo. Sin embargo, se había topado con Serena y sus hijas y eran un obstáculo que exigía lo mejor de sí mismo, lo cual le atraía. No por la quisquillosa mujer ni por sus precoces hijas…

Sin embargo, esa madrugada, cuando meció a Selene y ella, por fin, apoyó su cabecita en su hombro, él había sentido algo que no había sentido jamás. Pensó en la foto de los dos niños sonrientes que llevaba en la cartera. Quizá lo hubiera vivido si Esmeralda y Armando no lo hubieran traicionado.

Le quedó un regusto amargo en la boca y lo atribuyó al café.

—Es hora de volver al trabajo —Darien se levantó bruscamente.

Beryl lo miró atónita.

—Para el carro. Todavía quedan nueve minutos. Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna prisa.

Darien tiró a la basura el vaso de papel.

—Nos veremos en la planta.

A mediodía, Serena y Darien se reunieron con Ryan en la sala de reuniones de Danbury's, donde se había preparado un almuerzo ligero. El día anterior, como había sido el primero, habían grabado algunos cortes que mostrarían en el programa piloto de _Me pongo en su lugar_. Ese día, empezarían oficialmente las reuniones diarias con el presentador del programa para comentar las estrategias y comprobar quién estaba haciéndolo mejor según un jurado invisible que estudiaba el vídeo.

Se miraron impasiblemente con los acontecimientos de esa mañana todavía candentes.

Serena se lamió los labios en un gesto de ansia competitiva. El concurso acababa de empezar, pero quería tomar la cabeza y no abandonarla. Una remontada en el último momento sería más teatral y efectista, pero quería sentir la confianza de ser el punto de referencia.

—Todavía es pronto, pero por el momento los dos se han adaptado bastante bien a la vida del otro. Se juegan mucho, evidentemente, hay medio millón de dólares para el ganador —el atractivo presentador se dirigió a Serena—. No está mal la recompensa por un mes de trabajo, ¿eh?

Ella se limitó a sonreír y el presentador se volvió hacia la cámara para que cortara.

Ryan era de la edad de Serena, pero parecía mucho más joven con aquella ropa informal pero a la última moda y las carísimas zapatillas de deportes. Tenía un arete de plata en una oreja y una sonrisa encantadora, pero se tomaba muy en serio su papel de presentador.

—¡Pero qué les pasa! Están ahí sentados como estatuas. Estamos en la televisión, esto no es la radio. Tenemos que ver alguna expresión en vuestras caras. Tendrán que decir cosas que saquen de quicio al contrario.

—Eso es muy fácil —farfulló Darien.

—Perfecto, perfecto —Ryan sonrió—. Recuerden que es una competición, no una velada de té. Están jugando para ganar, no para empatar. Ya saben, tienen que ir a la yugular, aquí no se hacen prisioneros.

Hizo que pareciera una batalla campal. Aun así, Serena intentó hacer lo que le dijeron y comprobó que era más fácil de lo que se había imaginado, sobre todo cuando Darien empezó a dar una versión insulsa de la vida de ella.

Discutieron acaloradamente durante casi una hora. Cuando terminó la reunión, los dos se miraban con furia y Ryan parecía encantado de la vida.

Serena entró en casa de Darien. Vern había guardado la cámara y había dado por terminada la jornada, pero ella sabía que había cámaras instaladas por todos lados.

La casa de Darien, a medio decorar, no tenía personalidad ni calidez. Le pareció que lo mismo podía decirse de su jefe. Aunque si era sincera, tenía que reconocer que tenía más sustancia de la que se había imaginado. Eso la preocupaba. No quería que la atracción que sentía por Darien pasara de ser algo superficial. Podía olvidarse de una cara guapa y un buen cuerpo. Seiya también tenía las dos cosas. Sin embargo, la amabilidad, la paciencia y la inteligencia eran virtudes que no se apreciaban cuando una estaba enamoriscada.

Ya eran más de las nueve. Le quedaban menos de tres horas para poder volver a su apartamento a ver a sus hijas, como si fuera una Cenicienta.

Había estado en una reunión hasta tarde. Luego, fue a un cóctel que daba el alcalde, donde se codeó con lo más granado de la clase empresarial, casi todos hombres. Intentó que no se notara que estaba pendiente del reloj. Se presentó como la sustituta de Darien y se ahorró todos los detalles más relevantes. Tuvo que ser algo más creativa para explicar la presencia de un equipo de filmación, pero se agarró a lo que se había inventado Sylvia: que la cadena PBS estaba haciendo un documental sobre las mujeres que ascendían en el mundo empresarial.

El teléfono de la cocina sonó y se asustó. Descolgó y vaciló.

—Residencia Chiba, dígame… —dijo por fin.

—Hola, ¿podría hablar con Darien?

Era una voz de mujer. El tono cortés y la forma de decir el nombre de Darien le indicó que era su madre.

—Lo siento, pero no está en este momento.

—¿Con quién hablo?

Serena volvió a vacilar. No sabía si Darien había explicado la situación a sus familiares y amigos.

—Soy la señorita Tsukino —contestó inexpresivamente—. ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?

Serena oyó un profundo suspiro.

—Así que al final mi hijo me ha hecho caso y ha contratado a alguien para la casa… La verdad es que prefiero hablar con una persona que con una máquina. Soy su madre. Sólo quería saber si vendrá al cumpleaños de su padre el mes que viene.

—Le daré el mensaje.

Serena se sentía a la vez divertida y ofendida por que la hubiera tomado por una empleada doméstica. Aun así, cuando colgó, se quedó pensando en el tono resignado de aquella mujer. Era como si supiera perfectamente cuál iba a ser la respuesta de su hijo y lo invitara sólo por cortesía, costumbre y… esperanza.

Se reprendió por hacer conjeturas ridículas. La vida y los problemas de Darien no eran de su incumbencia. Ella ya tenía bastante como para preocuparse por un hombre que quizá la considerara atractiva, pero que, desde luego, no la consideraba tan capaz y trabajadora como él mismo.

Vio una botella de vino francés en la encimera y decidió servirse una copa. No tenía que conducir y la limusina la dejaría en su casa a la hora convenida. Esa botella no tenía tapón de rosca y se puso a buscar un sacacorchos.

El primer sorbo le confirmó lo que suponía. El vino caro era mucho mejor que el que ella podía permitirse. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

Los caprichos no entraban entre las costumbres de una madre soltera. Ya no se acordaba de cuándo había hecho algo para sí misma que no fuera darse una ducha muy rápida y sin dejar de estar pendiente de Selene y Rini. Subió las escaleras y fue al dormitorio principal. Era muy lujoso aunque discreto. Tenía una cama cubierta con un edredón muy acogedor de color crema. No tenía cabecero. Tampoco había cuadros en las paredes y en la mesilla sólo se veía, aparte de la lámpara, el mando a distancia de la televisión, que ella supuso que estaría oculta en una cómoda que había enfrente de la cama.

Si Sylvia no hubiera cedido, ella quizá hubiera dormido allí, en la cama de él. Aunque lo más probable era que hubiese dormido en alguno de los dormitorios que daban al vestíbulo. Aun así, la puntualización no sirvió para evitar que le pasara por la cabeza una imagen mucho menos casta de lo que habría sido la realidad. Lo achacó al estrés, a dos años de abstinencia y a una copa de vino de verdad; dio otro sorbo.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y encontró lo que estaba buscando: una bañera con hidromasaje. Estaba encastrada en el suelo y rodeada de mármol italiano por todos lados. La cabeza volvió a traicionarla. En aquella bañera cabían dos personas. Dejó la copa de vino en el borde y abrió el grifo.

El teléfono sonó cuando acababa de quitarse la última prenda de ropa. Soltó una maldición, se cubrió con una toalla y fue a contestar.

—Residencia Chiba, dígame…

—Hola, Serena. Soy Darien.

Se tapó mejor con la toalla, como si él pudiera verla, pero sintió un arrebato de pánico que hizo que se olvidara de todo pudor.

—¡Las niñas! ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. Siento haberte asustado —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Es que no encuentro a _Harvey_. He buscado por todo el apartamento y no veo ni rastro de él.

Serena dejó escapar una carcajada. La preocupación había dado paso al alivio.

—Rini dice que es su favorito —terminó Darien.

—Sí, es un conejo.

Serena volvió al cuarto de baño con el teléfono inalámbrico, se sentó en el borde de la bañera y metió los pies, que no estaban acostumbrados a que los torturaran con zapatos de tacón.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar _Harvey_? Ella dice que tú lo sabes —Darien bajó la voz—. Me parece que no está dispuesta a irse a la cama sin él.

Serena dio otro sorbo de vino mientras se planteaba si le evitaba ese trance.

—¿Lo considerarías como un fallo de tu sistema?

A Serena le pareció oír un juramento en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, sólo quería hacerle un favor a la niña. En cualquier caso, está agotada.

—No sabes mucho de niños, ¿verdad?

—No hace falta ser un especialista en cuidados infantiles para querer que una niña de siete años se acueste con su peluche favorito —le espetó Darien en un tono defensivo.

—No era una crítica, Darien, sólo era una observación.

La conversación prometía ser larga y Serena se quitó la toalla y se metió silenciosamente en la bañera. Al menos eso era lo que querría haber hecho, pero, accidentalmente, pulsó el botón que ponía en marcha todos los chorros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Darien.

—Nada.

—Suena como si… ¿estás en mi bañera? —el tono era de incredulidad.

Ella ni siquiera pensó en mentirle.

—Efectivamente. Además, estoy bebiéndome una copa de tu vino francés —giró la copa entre los dedos—. ¿Te da envidia?

A ella le pareció oírle decir que tenía envidia de la bañera.

—¿Qué has dicho, Darien?

—Nada. ¿Qué tal está?

—¿El vino o el baño?

Darien miró el tazón de té helado que tenía en la mesa que había delante del sofá. La cara de Bugs Bunny tenía chorros de vapor condensado y él estaba a punto de cocerse, pero la idea de un baño caliente le pareció muy tentadora.

—Los… dos…

—Naturalmente, no soy una especialista en vinos franceses, pero me parece excelente y el baño… ¿qué voy a contarte…? Es el paraíso. Es posible que me quede durante la próxima hora.

—Yo nunca me he dado un baño en esa bañera.

—¿Nunca?

—No. Caben dos personas.

Ella hizo un ruido que podía ser un sorbo de vino o que expresaba que ya había comprobado la última afirmación.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

Darien contuvo un gruñido. Si la semana anterior una mujer atractiva le hubiera dicho eso, él habría batido todos los récords de velocidad para llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, la semana anterior él no era responsable de dos niñas pequeñas ni tenía unas cámaras que grababan todos sus pasos. Además, Serena no era solamente una mujer atractiva, era su enemiga.

—Volviendo a _Harvey_, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puedo mirar?

—¿Te gusta James Stewart?

—¿Podríamos atenernos al asunto que nos ocupa, por favor?

—Es lo que hago. _Harvey_ es una película de James Stewart.

Darien cayó en la cuenta.

—La del conejo invisible de dos metros y medio que sólo podía ver el personaje de James Stewart…

—Vaya, ya vas enterándote. La semana pasada la sacamos de la biblioteca pública. Rini la ha visto dos veces.

—¿Le gusta James Stewart?

—Una de las cadenas que podíamos ver antes de que la antena se estropeara emitía películas clásicas todos los domingos por la mañana.

—Tiene siete años y le gusta James Stewart…

A los siete años, una niña debería ver dibujos animados, pero no se lo dijo a Serena. Le había parecido, por el tono de voz, que ya se sentía bastante culpable por la madurez prematura de su hija.

—Sólo intenta no irse a la cama —le explicó ella.

—Pero estaba llorando con lágrimas de verdad —le replicó él convencido de que ella estaba equivocada.

Darien las había visto caer por las mejillas de Rini y había sentido un espanto como no había sentido nunca en su vida.

—Todos los niños saben soltar unas lágrimas, Darien. Te lo aseguro, a la edad de Selene ya son maestros en el arte de fingir. Bueno, si eso es todo, me gustaría seguir con el baño antes de que se me enfríe el agua.

Darien oyó otra vez los chorros justo antes de que se cortara la línea y decidió que Rini no era la única que disfrutaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

A medianoche, Serena abrió la puerta de su apartamento lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Podía haberse ahorrado el esfuerzo. Darien estaba sentado en el sofá con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, hojeando una revista económica que ella había sacado de la biblioteca a la vez que _Harvey_. Tenía que devolver las dos cosas antes de que la multaran y se alegró de que Darien estuviera despierto para recordárselo.

—Hay que devolver la revista a la biblioteca el jueves que viene. Lo mismo que la película y algunos libros infantiles. Rini te dirá cuáles.

Darien dejó a un lado la revista.

—Claro, no nos gustaría deber dinero también a la biblioteca… —Darien hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la vergüenza que sentía ella por la cantidad de facturas que estaban a punto de vencer—. Perdona. Eso no venía a cuento.

—Todo vale… en la guerra.

—Las niñas han pasado una buena noche —el tono era de tregua.

—Entonces, las has acostado bien…

—Sí. Selene cayó temprano.

—¿Y Rini?

—Le dejé que viera _Harvey_.

Ella sonrió como si supiera lo que había pasado.

—Bueno… —añadió Darien—. Yo también quería verla…

—El colegio empieza dentro de un par de semanas y tienes que empezar a conseguir que se acueste a las ocho y media. Es muy difícil levantarla aunque duerma mucho.

—Los niños tienen que disfrutar los veranos —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Yo siempre los disfruté.

—Ah, por cierto. Llamó tu madre.

Darien se puso tieso, casi rígido.

—¿Dejó algún mensaje?

—Quería saber si vas a ir al cumpleaños de tu padre el mes que viene.

Se hizo un silencio un poco abrumador.

—Pensó que yo era una asistenta —siguió Serena—. Dijo que se alegraba de que hubieras contratado a alguien y de poder hablar con una persona en vez de con una máquina.

—Lo siento.

—No me importa. Me pareció que tenía algo de razón. Yo también detesto hablar con los contestadores automáticos. ¿Tu familia sabe algo del programa?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Me pareció que no tenía sentido decírselo. No hablo con ellos muy a menudo.

—Y a juzgar por el tono de tu madre, los visitas menos todavía.

Darien la miró intensamente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Perdona. Tienes razón.

Serena rebuscó en la bolsa de cuero que le servía de bolso y portafolios y sacó una botella de vino.

—He pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía un vaso. Tómalo como una oferta de paz.

Darien miró la botella y luego la miró a ella, que notó que se sonrojaba ante un análisis tan directo.

—Traeré los vasos —dijo Darien al cabo de unos segundos.

Los dos parecieron más tranquilos cuando el vino estuvo servido. Serena se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. Se alegró de quitarse las medias y la ropa de trabajo que había tenido que ponerse otra vez después del baño.

Su ropa nueva estaba en el armario que había en la habitación de invitados de la casa de Darien. Había discutido largo y tendido con Sylvia sobre ese asunto, pero la productora había sido inflexible. Si Serena se empeñaba en dormir todas las noches en su apartamento, tendría que ir a casa de Darien por la mañana para prepararse para ir a trabajar, aunque fuera mucho más cómodo ir desde su propio apartamento. El viaje a casa de Darien y a la oficina suponía una hora y media más en su ajetreado día, pero aprovechaba la tranquilidad de la limusina para repasar algunos documentos y leer algunas publicaciones económicas.

—Ya sé que no debería preguntarlo, pero, ¿cuánto cuesta una botella de éstas?

—Claro que no deberías preguntarlo —la mirada era burlona, no de reproche—. Conozco tu presupuesto. Si compras una botella como ésta, tus hijas pasarán hambre durante una semana.

Ella suspiró.

—Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, brindo por _Me pongo en su lugar_. Si no fuera por él programa, quizá nunca hubiera sabido cómo viven los que viven bien.

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá y alargó el brazo para brindar. Darien estaba sentado en la butaca de enfrente y se inclinó. Los vasos chocaron y los dos dieron un sorbo antes de volver a sus posiciones normales.

—Ha sido un detalle que la trajeras. Cuando he ido a hacer la compra, no me ha quedado dinero ni para una botella de vino barato.

—Me ha parecido lo mínimo que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo, la he birlado de tu cocina. Compraré otra para reponerla —Serena sonrió maliciosamente—. Al fin y al cabo, sé que puedes permitírtelo.

—¿Te gusta mi vida?

A ella le parecía que las reuniones interminables eran mareantes; los montones de papeles, desalentadores; la toma de decisiones, agobiante… Se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no he tenido que pedirte ayuda… —le recordó Serena.

—La llamada de _Harvey_ no cuenta.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Podría haberlo resuelto yo solo. Sólo quería ser amable. No le caigo muy bien a Rini…

—Entonces, podríamos decir que ha sido una forma de ganarte a Rini.

—Así es.

—Así tendrías más oportunidades de poder ponerte en mi lugar.

—No tiene nada de malo.

—Entonces, la llamada cuenta.

Darien frunció el ceño y dio un sorbo de vino.

—Ya veremos qué dice Ryan cuando nos reunamos con él mañana por la mañana.

El ruido de un autobús que pasaba por la calle ahogó la conversación.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir con tanto ruido? —le preguntó Darien.

—Suelo estar tan cansada que ni lo oigo. Además, te acostumbras. Puedes acostumbrarte a muchas cosas si tienes que hacerlo —añadió con cierta melancolía inducida por el vino.

—Algo muy interesante para que lo diga una mujer que está dispuesta a ascender en el mundo empresarial.

—Efectivamente, quiero llegar a tener un despacho en la planta más alta. Por eso acepto pasar por esto. Sé lo que es importante de verdad a largo plazo.

—Tus hijas.

—Sí. Mis hijas están en el centro de todas mis decisiones. Por eso voy a clases nocturnas para sacar el master.

—Perfecto, pero, ¿por qué aceptaste el trabajo en el almacén? Eres licenciada y no creo que eso sea un requisito para controlar las existencias.

—No, pero quería trabajar en Danbury's y cuando hice la solicitud tenía pocas alternativas. Podía trabajar en el almacén o en las plantas de ventas.

—Se te darían bien las ventas. ¿Cuánto cuesta convencer a una mujer para que se compre un vestido muy caro que no necesita? —se burló Darien.

Ella no hizo caso de la pregunta.

—Elegí el trabajo en el almacén porque el sueldo es fijo. No puedo arriesgarme a depender de las comisiones. Tampoco puedo permitirme la ropa y los accesorios que llevan los vendedores para mejorar su imagen.

—Eres una mujer con los pies en la tierra.

Por algún motivo, eso no le pareció un halago a Serena.

—Aunque nunca llegue a consejera delegada, mis hijas podrán contar conmigo —Serena suspiró cansinamente—. Trabajaré en el almacén hasta que me jubile si así tengo un sueldo seguro.

—Algunos dirían que eso es conformismo.

Darien lo dijo con la esperanza de volver a ver la chispa de genio en aquellos ojos claros. No le gustaba esa Serena cansada y que parecía derrotada. Él quería ganar, pero no quería apalear a un cachorrito para conseguirlo. ¿Dónde estaba el perro de presa que había visto tantas veces?

—¿Conformismo…? No, es supervivencia.

Lo dijo mirando a su vaso, como si no pudiera mirarlo a la cara al reconocer eso. Luego, echó una ojeada al apartamento.

—Tengo más que la mayoría de la gente y lo agradezco, pero quiero más que esto para mis hijas.

Darien había estado convencido de que iba a decir que quería más para ella misma, pero debería haberlo sabido. Serena siempre pensaba única y exclusivamente en sus hijas.


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al final de la primera semana, el marcador estaba muy ajustado. Como había dicho Serena , a llamada sobre _Harvey_ había contado, pero también contó la que hizo ella a Darien al día siguiente.

Serena se había imaginado que contaría, pero aun así quiso saber su opinión sobre una presentación que iba a hacer en la Cámara de Comercio. Pensó que los buenos directores no creen que lo saben todo ni intentan hacer las cosas solos. Además, había leído que las mujeres tendían a tener un estilo de dirección que incluía a los demás. Ryan la había escuchado pacientemente y había asentido con la cabeza durante su exposición, pero le dijo que el jurado, en el que había varias mujeres, había decidido penalizarla por la llamada.

El reloj avanzaba muy lentamente el viernes por la tarde y Serena contaba los minutos que faltaban para ver a sus hijas, para ver a Darien, pero sólo para pasarle por las narices que estaba demostrando ser una competidora más que digna.

La sonrisa se le borró de los labios cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento. Darien estaba sentado en el sofá, como siempre, pero no estaba solo. Estaba abrazando a una mujer, a una rubia impresionante, que estaba todo lo cerca que podía estar de él sin estar sentada en su regazo. Salvo que se equivocara muchísimo, Serena comprendió que había interrumpido algo muy íntimo.

—¡Qué bochorno, Darien! —exclamó la mujer, que no dejó que Darien se apartara—. Nos han pillado besándonos en el sofá como un par de adolescentes.

La rubia no parecía nada abochornada y se limitó a limpiar la marca de carmín de la mejilla de Darien. Serena captó el mensaje como si Darien llevara la palabra «mío» escrita en la frente.

—No sabía que estuvieras acompañado —dijo Serena cortantemente.

Darien señaló a la rubia.

—Es Celine Matherly. Ha pasado por aquí después de que las niñas se acostaran.

—Tú debes de ser Serena Tsukino. Darien me ha informado… de la situación. Espero que no te importe que haya venido a visitarlo. Es que hace una semana que no lo veo…

Celine acarició el muslo de Darien y jugueteó con el borde de los pantalones cortos. Serena no supo por qué se sintió traicionada, pero se sintió traicionada. Él no la había mentido. Nunca habían hablado de las demás personas que hubiera en la vida de cada uno. Darien y ella no estaban saliendo, estaban compitiendo. Aun así, no podía pasar por alto su decepción ni que la expresión de Darien se pareciera mucho a la del sentimiento de culpabilidad. Conocía esa expresión por el último año de su matrimonio con Seiya.

—Bueno, yo me retiro. Encantada de conocerte, Celine. Buenas noches, Darien.

Incluso con la puerta cerrada podía oír la risa de aquella mujer.

—Le verdad es que me siento mucho mejor después de conocerla —dijo Celine.

Serena se miró en el espejo que colgaba de la pared. Durante los últimos días se había sentido joven y hermosa. En ese momento se sentía cansada y triste.

Celine se fue pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Serena lo supo porque estuvo despierta mientras escuchaba los susurros y se llamaba idiota en todos los tonos.

—¡Hoy es el día de las tortitas! —gritó Rini mientras saltaba en la cama de Serena.

Serena abrió un ojo, miró el despertador y soltó un gruñido. Le habría gustado dormir una hora más, sobre todo cuando no tenía que salir corriendo. Decidió que no iba a correr por nada durante todo el fin de semana y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

—Vamos, Rini. Deja dormir a tu madre.

La voz masculina hizo que asomara la cabeza por debajo de la almohada. Darien estaba en la puerta y parecía tan cansado como ella. Ella sabía exactamente cuántas horas había dormido.

—Pero es el día de las tortitas —replicó Rini—. Siempre tomamos tortitas los sábados por la mañana. Mamá las hace muy buenas.

—Me levantaré dentro de un minuto —farfulló ella.

—No hace falta. Yo me ocupo de la cocina. Los fines de semana estás aquí para pasarlo bien.

—No. Tiene que hacerlas mamá. Ella sabe hacerlas.

—Entonces, tendré que aprender. ¿Por qué no me preparas los ingredientes?

Rini se fue entre quejas. Cuando estuvieron solos, sus miradas se encontraron, colisionaron, más bien. Serena se preguntó cómo sería formar una verdadera familia, tener un padre para las niñas, una ayuda para ella, un amante…

La idea la enfureció. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de Seiya? ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de la noche anterior?

No necesitaba a un hombre. No necesitaba promesas que se desvanecerían ni palabras de amor sin actos. Además, sus hijas no tenían por qué pasar por la decepción de pensar que importaban a alguien y luego descubrir que se deshacían de ellas como de vasos de papel.

—Entonces, ¿quieres unas tortitas?

—Lo que quiero es dormir un rato —contestó Serena en un tono arisco—. Anoche no dormí mucho gracias a Celine y a ti.

—Lo siento. Intentamos no hacer ruido.

—No me gusta que traigas mujeres a mi apartamento cuando están las niñas. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubieran despertado y hubieran ido a la sala?

—Habrían visto a dos adultos sentados en un sofá y hablando.

—Hablando… —lo miró con condescendencia—. No me chupo el dedo.

—Pues lo parece.

—Cierra la puerta cuando salgas —Serena se dio la vuelta.

—Encantado.

Se quedó tumbada durante casi una hora y oyó a Rini que daba instrucciones a Darien sobre cada paso que tenía que dar, desde cómo mezclar la mantequilla a como dar la vuelta a las tortitas. Serena esperaba que él la hiciera callar de un momento a otro, pero no lo hizo. Darien conservó la paciencia e, incluso, le pedía su opinión. Se comportaba con bastante naturalidad para no estar acostumbrado a tratar con niños.

Serena quiso odiarlo por ese motivo, pero no pudo.

Selene también estaba despierta ya. Serena podía oír los golpes que daba en un plato sentada en la trona. Decidió que también se levantaría. Quedarse en la cama después de las ocho no era tan relajante como había imaginado, sobre todo cuando tenía que aguzar el oído para escuchar cada palabra que se decía en la cocina.

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando oyó un estrépito seguido de un llanto. Sé envolvió en una toalla y salió disparada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Darien tenía a Selene en brazos.

—Nada, se ha soltado de la trona y me ha tirado el café de la mesa. Ha tenido suerte porque estaba frío. Sólo se ha asustado.

—Tú sí que has tenido suerte —le corrigió Serena—. No puedes perderla de vista ni un segundo. No puedes darle la espalda. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera roto la taza o el café hubiera estado caliente?

—No ha pasado nada de eso -Darien dejó a Selene para recoger el estropicio—. Supongo que nunca hace nada cuando está contigo…

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—A lo mejor deberíamos.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que tú eres la que te has levantado de muy mal humor.

Las niñas los miraban sin perder detalle.

—Me pongo de mal humor cuando duermo poco.

—Me parece que es algo más que la falta de sueño.

Serena decidió que si quería hablar claro iba a oírla.

—Rini, llévate a tu hermana al dormitorio y vístela, por favor. Darien y yo tenemos que aclarar algo.

—A mí me parece una pelea —farfulló Rini mientras sacaba a su hermana de la cocina.

—Perfecto, adelante —le propuso Darien.

Serena miró la cámara que había en la cocina y luego el reloj de pared. Eran las nueve menos cuarto y Jedite y su equipo llegarían a las nueve. Tenía tiempo de sobra, pero no quería que todo quedara grabado.

—Por aquí —dijo Serena mientras salía de la cocina.

Sólo había dos sitios sin cámaras, el cuarto de baño y su dormitorio. Eligió el primero. Si había contado con evitar la intimidad del dormitorio, se había equivocado de medio a medio. Estaba delante de él cubierta sólo por una toalla y con el pijama y las bragas tiradas a sus pies. Darien pareció darse cuenta y tragó saliva.

—Olvidémonos de todo —dijo él con una mirada mucho menos beligerante.

—No —rechazó ella tozudamente.

Tenía que demostrar que podía ser madura y racional aunque sólo llevara encima una toalla y estuviera en un cuarto diminuto y húmedo con un hombre muy atractivo.

—Creo que tenemos que entendernos —añadió Serena con un hilo de voz.

Darien se obligó a no mirarla más abajo de las clavículas. Era la mujer más cabezota que había conocido, pero eso no impedía que las formas que se intuían debajo de los rizos de la tela le dispararan la imaginación.

—Muy bien. Suéltalo.

Intentó parecer todo lo tranquilo que no estaba. Ese fin de semana iba a ser muy complicado.

—Creo que no es mucho pedir que no traigas a personas del otro sexo a mi apartamento durante el tiempo que dure el programa.

Lo dijo tan remilgadamente que estuvo a punto de olvidarse de que estaba medio desnuda delante de él.

—¿Tú nunca traes a personas del otro sexo?

Darien se acercó a ella.

—Eso no viene a cuento.

—Siento no estar de acuerdo. Estamos poniéndonos en el lugar del otro. Yo hago lo que tú haces. ¿Nunca te diviertes?

—¿A qué llamas divertirse?

Cuando se ponía hipócrita, resultaba muy sexy. Darien se acercó un poco más. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero metió un dedo por dentro del borde de la toalla y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Ya sabes… —la besó delicadamente en la mejilla—. Divertirse…

Darien se apartó lo suficiente como para ver que Serena tenía los ojos como platos. Las respiraciones se entrecortaron y Darien la besó en los labios. Notó que ella le ponía las manos en los hombros y le pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Entonces, Darien notó que la toalla había caído al suelo.

Pensó que el pudor impediría que ella se apartara en ese momento y decidió aprovechar la situación.

Le acarició la espalda y los costados hasta posar las manos en las delicadas curvas de las caderas.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —susurró Serena.

Darien no contestó porque él tampoco lo sabía muy bien. Quería más. Más de eso, naturalmente, pero también más de algo que lo había atraído desde la primera vez que la vio. Intentó olvidarse y volvió a besarla dejándose arrastrar por el instinto y la pasión. Cuando terminó el beso, Serena estaba apoyada contra el lavabo y él intentaba quitarse la camisa. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de la calle.

Darien soltó un improperio y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de dónde y con quién estaba? Tenía que competir con ella, no seducirla. Ninguna mujer, ni su ex prometida, había conseguido que perdiera la noción de la realidad y la responsabilidad.

Miró a Serena y comprobó que ella estaba tan perpleja, sorprendida y excitada como él. Eso le produjo cierta satisfacción mientras ella lo apartaba un poco y se agachaba para recoger la toalla. Cuando se levantó, le dio la espalda y se cubrió bien. Un caballero no habría mirado su reflejo en el espejo, pero Darien no pudo evitarlo. Era perfecta.

Ella se sonrojó al encontrarse con su mirada en el espejo.

—Pero… ¿cómo…?

Él no tenía respuestas e intentó parecer desenfadado.

—Sólo quería explicarte lo que es divertirse.

—Para ti todo es un juego, ¿verdad? Hasta esto.

—¿Qué podría ser si no?

La respuesta pareció frívola, aunque él se sintiera todo lo contrario. No estaba preparado para analizar sus sentimientos. No estaba preparado para reconocer que los sentía.

—Olvida la pregunta.

Se mantuvieron alejados casi toda la mañana. A la hora de comer, el apartamento parecía un horno, pero el ambiente era gélido.

—¿Podemos ir al parque, mamá? —le preguntó Rini.

Serena estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina leyendo el balance de la situación financiera del último trimestre. El lunes por la mañana tenía una cita con Furuhata y quería estar preparada.

—Eso es asunto de Darien.

—Mamá, él sigue poniendo lavadoras. Va a tardar todo el día —Rini suspiró teatralmente.

—Sólo tiene que poner tres lavadoras. Seguro que terminará antes de que anochezca —replicó irónicamente Serena—. Además, Selene sigue echando la siesta.

Serena oyó la puerta de la casa y supo que Darien y Jedite volvían del cuarto de lavadoras, que estaba en el sótano.

—¿Por qué no le ayudas a doblar la ropa? Cuanto antes termine, antes irán al parque.

Rini salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies.

—Estás haciéndolo mal —oyó Serena que decía su hija al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Se pueden doblar mal unas toallas?

—Nosotras no las doblamos, las enrollamos. Así.

Serena asomó la cabeza por la esquina de la sala justo a tiempo para ver la explicación de Rini.

—Luego las ponemos en la balda que hay al lado de la ducha.

Darien levantó la cabeza y vio a Serena.

—Tu madre me enseñó esa balda hace un rato.

Serena se puso roja como un tomate, pero consiguió mantener la calma.

—Deja espacio libre debajo del lavabo y resulta decorativa.

—Estás hecha una profesional…

—Saqué la idea de una revista de decoración.

—¿También aprendiste en una revista las otras… técnicas que empleaste en el cuarto de baño?

—Me parece que eso no tiene importancia —Serena miró a Jedite, que estaba atónito con la conversación.

—No sé… A lo mejor me gustaría suscribirme…

—Bueno, eso exigiría un compromiso de doce meses y me parece que no eres capaz de quedarte durante doce meses con la misma… revista.

—No lo sé. Tú pareces tan reacia a los compromisos como yo y lo has conseguido.

—Mamá saca la revista de la biblioteca —intervino Rini, que estaba cansada de la tensión que notaba entre los adultos—. ¿Podemos ir al parque cuando hayamos terminado con la colada? Mamá me ha dicho que te lo pregunte a ti.

Darien se secó el sudor de la frente. Un sudor que no era porque hiciera calor.

—Es la mejor idea que he oído desde las tortitas.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban camino del parque con Selene en el cochecito y algo de comida.

Encontraron una sombra debajo de un arce y extendieron la manta. Las niñas se pusieron a jugar en los columpios sin importarles el calor y Darien se sirvió un vaso de limonada que le supo a gloria.

—¿Quieres un poco, Jedite? —le preguntó al cámara.

—Sabes que no debes dirigirte a mí —le recordó Jedite.

—Es verdad, eres invisible. ¿Quieres o no?

Jedite sonrió detrás de la cámara.

—Que sea doble.

Todos menos Selene se comieron los sándwiches. La pequeña se negó a probar el atún y Serena sonrió con aire triunfal.

—Te dije que no se lo comería. Tú y tus teorías de que los niños no son quisquillosos con la comida si los padres no se lo permiten… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Darien revolvió en la bolsa y sacó un trozo de queso envuelto en celofán y una bolsa de galletas saladas con forma de pez.

—Plan B.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y farfulló:

—Estás aprendiendo…

A última hora de la tarde, cuando ya volvían a casa, Darien fue al puesto de flores y compró una rosa roja que le dio a Serena.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Una tregua? Las tres semanas que quedan pasarán mucho más deprisa si no nos tiramos a la yugular del otro.

La respuesta era lógica, aunque no era lo que una mujer quería oír cuando le regalaban una rosa.

—Una tregua —concedió ella.

—Además, Rini me ha dicho que compras una todas las semanas. La que hay en el florero está un poco mustia. Si me permites que te lo diga, me parece un derroche para una mujer que se hace el caldo de pollo.

Serena acarició los pétalos de la flor.

—Me imagino que será un derroche.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Representan la esperanza en el futuro y me recuerdan que tengo que ir con calma.

—Entiendo. Tomarte tu tiempo para oler las rosas.

—Exactamente. Las niñas crecen muy deprisa. Hace nada Rini era un bebé y ya tiene siete años.

—Siete y medio, mamá —la corrigió su hija.

—¿Ves lo que digo?

—Los hijos de mi hermano tienen tres y cinco años.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano. ¿Es mayor o menor?

—Menor, pero no llega a un año menos. De niños, la gente creía que éramos gemelos.

—¿Se ha vuelto al este?

—Sí.

—Echarás de menos no ver a tu familia. Yo echo de menos a la mía. Mis padres viven en Arizona. Se fueron allí cuando mi padre se jubiló. Yo era muy joven.

—Sí, los echo de menos.

Darien se lo reconoció a sí mismo por primera vez en muchos años.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando entraron en el apartamento.

—¿Dígame? —contestó Darien—. ¿La señorita Tsukino? Un momento, por favor.

Darien tapó el teléfono con la mano.

—Es Karl Boeke —le dijo Darien a Serena—. Llevo semanas intentando ponerme en contacto con él. Es el director de una marca de electrodomésticos alemanes y quiero conseguir que Danbury's los distribuya en exclusiva en Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué quiere?

—No lo sé, pero no desperdicies la ocasión.

Serena intentó no sentirse presionada y tomó el teléfono.

—Dígame.

Serena miró a Darien, que iba de un lado a otro de la cocina.

—Mañana… —siguió Serena—. Mmm, perdone un segundo que mire mi agenda —Serena tapó el teléfono y se dirigió a Darien—. Quiere que nos veamos a las dos.

—¡Fantástico!

—En el Club de Golf. Quiere jugar unos hoyos. Dice que los estadounidenses hablan así de negocios.

—Muy bien, dile que muy bien.

—Señor Boeke, tengo la agenda libre. Nos veremos allí. Estoy encantada.

Serena colgó el teléfono y se derrumbó en una butaca de la sala.

—Es espantoso.

—¿Qué dices? Es maravilloso. ¿Sabes cuántos grandes almacenes harían cualquier cosa por tener los electrodomésticos Boeke? Tú tienes una cita con él…

—No tengo una cita, Darien. Voy a jugar unos hoyos de golf.

—¿Y bien…?

—No sé jugar al golf.

—¡Adiós!

—Exactamente.

Selene estaba dormida y Rini viendo _La Sirenita_ cuando Darien empezó la primera lección. Los dos habían decidido que esa colaboración merecía correr el riesgo de que los descalificaran. Los electrodomésticos Boeke eran demasiado importantes.

—Muy bien, el palo se sujeta así —Darien hizo la demostración.

Serena lo imitó con una escoba en la mano.

—¿Y ahora?

—Cuando bajes el palo, no dobles el brazo izquierdo y mantén la cabeza baja sin apartar la mirada de la bola.

—Muy bien. Brazo recto y mirada en la bola.

Serena no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza. Al día siguiente iba a tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa en un campo de golf.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —le preguntó Darien.

—¿Eres católico?

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—A lo mejor quieres empezar a rezar al patrón de las causas perdidas…

Serena se hundió un poco más en la butaca con un suspiro.

—Muy bien. Plan B.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Plan B?

Darien se sentó muy recto y sonrió.

—Ponte unos pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta muy pequeña pero con cuello, estamos hablando del Club de Golf. Se exige un atuendo adecuado —comentó burlonamente—. Ah, déjale ganar.

—¿Dejarle ganar? Mmm, me parece que eso no va a ser un problema.

—Coquetea con él.

—¿Quieres que coquetee con él?

—Yo no quiero que coquetees con él, pero ya que no sabes jugar al golf…

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando que esas piernas que tienes conseguirían que casi cualquier hombre se olvidara de su nombre.

Serena debería haberse sentido ofendida por un comentario tan sexista, pero se sintió halagada.

—Eso no lo enseñan en la escuela de empresariales.

—Me lo imagino, pero seguramente sea la mejor alternativa que tienes en lugar del golf.

Serena suspiró, se levantó y volvió a agarrar la escoba.

—Sigamos un rato con esto.


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Serena había pensado ir de compras el domingo por la mañana mientras Darien y las niñas estaban en la iglesia. No tenía nada que ponerse para jugar al golf en un club tan selecto. Se lo dijo a Darien.

—Te acompañaremos —le contestó él.

—¿Vas a dejar de ir a la iglesia?

—Claro.

Darien guiñó un ojo a Jedite y el cámara le dijo con los labios que no se preocupara por él.

—Además —siguió Darien—. Necesitas mi ayuda y Danbury's necesita a Boeke.

Ella no discutió. En algún momento de las últimas veinticuatro horas habían pasado de ser competidores a ser aliados. También eran algo más que eso, pero Serena no quería pararse a pensar qué eran. Las posibilidades eran muy pocas.

—Hay una tienda que está muy bien en la avenida Michigan. Muchas mujeres del club usan su ropa —Darien miró el reloj—. No abrirán hasta mediodía, pero estoy seguro de que podré convencer a los dueños para que me abran antes. Empezaremos por ahí.

—No.

—¿No?

—Yo compro en Danbury's.

—Mira, agradezco tu lealtad, pero estamos hablando de negocios.

—Exactamente. Por eso vamos a comprar en Danbury's. Si Danbury's no tiene la ropa que buscan las mujeres para jugar al golf, voy a proponer a nuestros compradores que empiecen a conseguirla —Darien la escuchaba con absoluta atención—. El golf no es sólo una cosa de hombres. Muchas mujeres juegan al golf —Darien arqueó una ceja—. Que yo no sepa jugar no quiere decir que no haya leído sobre eso. Mucha gente juega desde la aparición de Tiger Woods. Aunque sigue siendo caro, incluso en los campos municipales. Es un deporte que se asocia con el lujo y los clubes selectos y aun así, la mitad del país quiere jugar o aparentar que juega. Otros grandes almacenes tienen contratos en exclusiva con profesionales para que apoyen sus productos.

—No podemos permitirnos a Tiger Woods —replicó Darien irónicamente.

—No, pero podríamos tener los productos que él usa o podríamos contratar a otro profesional. Eso me lleva a los maniquíes.

—¿Cómo hemos pasado del golf a los maniquíes?

—No, hemos pasado de la ropa a los maniquíes. Lo cual es bastante lógico. Sígueme.

Darien se rió suavemente.

—Eres única.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo digo que los maniquíes de Danbury's parecen un residuo de los años cincuenta. Da igual que les pongas la ropa más moderna o elegante, todo parece sacado de una serie en blanco y negro.

Darien le acarició levemente la mejilla, pero a ella se le disparó el pulso.

—Lo decía como un halago, Serena.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Ahora es cuando tú deberías darme las gracias —añadió Darien burlonamente.

—Gracias.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban en Danbury's con el omnipresente Jedite y su cámara. Los almacenes no habían abierto todavía. El horario de los domingos era de doce del mediodía a seis de la tarde. Serena tuvo que reconocer que ser la vicepresidenta y consejera delegada tenía sus ventajas. Tenía todo a su disposición sin colas ni multitudes.

—Pruébate éstos, mamá —le dijo Rini, que sujetaba unos pantalones que habrían sonrojado a una cabaretera.

—No pienso.

—Vamos… —le pidió Darien—. A mí no me importaría verte con ellos.

Serena se puso seria.

—No podemos perder el tiempo —miró el reloj—. He quedado con el señor Boeke dentro de tres horas. Quiero ir pronto al club para lanzar unas bolas.

Darien también se puso serio y se sorprendió de que se hubiera olvidado de la importancia de la cita. Se quitó a Selene de los hombros y se la entregó a Serena.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a centrarnos en los negocios.

Ya era casi septiembre y había poco que elegir porque había empezado la temporada de otoño e invierno. Darien recorrió los expositores y las baldas con ojo crítico. A juzgar por lo que veía, los compradores de Danbury's tenían que esmerarse un poco para atraer a los jóvenes adultos y de cierta posición social. Además, Serena también tenía razón sobre los maniquíes.

Al final, se le ocurrió algo que podría funcionar.

—¿Qué talla tienes?

—Una seis.

Serena miró la etiqueta de la prenda que estaba sujetando Darien y el precio era desorbitado, aunque estuviera rebajado casi un cincuenta por ciento.

—Cuatro —corrigió Serena.

—¿Acabas de adelgazar?

—Es sabido en la moda femenina, que cuanto más cara es una prenda, más baja es la talla que puedes ponerte.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Vanidad.

—No la desprecies. Está demostrado que ayuda a vender ropa.

—Y yo que creía que entendía a las mujeres… Pruébate esto.

Darien le dio una falda blanca que se abrochaba a un lado y un polo de un azul profundo e intenso. El polo no tenía mangas, pero sí tenía el preceptivo cuello.

Cuando salió del probador, la escena que vio hizo que estuviera a punto de suspirar.

Darien estaba sentado en la base de un maniquí con Selene en su regazo bebiendo un vaso de zumo. Rini estaba sentada al lado de él y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro con un gesto de infinito aburrimiento. Serena notó una presión en el pecho. Nunca había vivido una situación así, ni cuando estuvo casada con Seiya. Era un momento normal y corriente, un momento pasado en familia. Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que ella quería, aunque acto seguido se dijo que era tonta. Ese momento era irreal. Darien y ella se separarían dentro de tres semanas. Él volvería a su maravilloso despacho y con su maravillosa novia. Ella volvería a ser una madre soltera, aunque esperaba tener medio millón de dólares en la cuenta del banco y más posibilidades de ascender en la empresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Darien.

Dejó a Selene en el suelo y se acercó a Serena, que estaba en la puerta del probador.

—Nada. Me sienta bien.

Darien le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Los nervios —mintió ella.

—Lo harás muy bien.

Le dio un beso leve y fugaz, pero se quedó tan sorprendido como ella de haberlo hecho.

Darien se volvió hacia Jedite.

—Eso lo borrarás, ¿verdad?

Jedite sonrió forzadamente.

—No puedo hacerlo, Darien, lo siento.

Cuando llegaron al club, Selene estaba dormida y KRini bebía un refresco que había sacado del minibar de la limusina.

—Acuérdate de preguntar por Dominik. Él te dará unos zapatos y un guante. También te proporcionará un buen juego de palos y una bolsa. Danbury's es socio, así que cárgalo todo a su cuenta. El profesor se llama Mark. Él te enseñará lo fundamental, pero no te preocupes por el partido, seguramente sea una buena idea que lo pierdas.

—Entonces, no hay motivo para preocuparse —le replicó irónicamente—. ¿Podrías tranquilizarte? Estás más nervioso que yo.

Darien resopló.

—Perdona. Suerte.

La limusina se alejó.

—Besaste a mamá —le dijo Rini.

—¿Cómo?

—En los almacenes. Besaste a mi mamá. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Fue un beso de amigos.

—¿Te gusta?

Darien contuvo las ganas de revolverse en el asiento.

—Claro que me gusta tu mamá.

Darien se preparó para la siguiente pregunta, pero pareció que Rini se daba por satisfecha. Ya estaba casi relajado cuando la niña volvió al ataque.

—¿Quién es Celine?

Darien la miró con recelo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Estaba despierta cuando le abriste la puerta la otra noche y vi que le dabas un beso. ¿Es tu novia?

—Es muy complicado.

—¿Porque te gusta mamá?

—Bueno, me gusta tu madre, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Celine ni con mi relación con ella.

—¿Mi mamá sabe que besas a Celine?

—Me parece que lo ha adivinado.

—¿Vas a decirle a Celine que has besado a mi mamá?

Darien se acordó del beso que le había dado a Serena en el cuarto de baño. Gracias a Dios, Rini no estaba al tanto de eso.

—No, no creo que se lo diga.

—¿Por qué no? Eso es mentir…

—¿Estás segura de que tienes siete años?

—Y medio.

Darien miró a Jedite con gesto de horror.

—Yo creía que su madre era dura de pelar. Menos mal que no tengo que cambiarme con esta niña…

Jedite sonrió detrás de su cámara.

—La cabeza baja y la mirada fija en la bola.

Serena se repetía la frase como una letanía mientras intentaba dar una bola tras otra. Después de una hora con el profesor, había conseguido dar un golpe de ciento cincuenta metros. Por desgracia, la bola se había quedado donde estaba y lo que había volado por el aire había sido un buen trozo de césped.

—Buenas tardes, _fraulein_ Tsukino.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Karl Boeke. Era más joven de lo que se había imaginado.

—Le presento a Helmut Reich y a Ralph Schmidt, mis abogados.

—Encantada de conocerlos.

Serena se sentía en inferioridad numérica y fuera de su terreno. Aun así, sonrió con una confianza que no sentía, les presentó a Vern y el resto del equipo y les contó la versión del documental sobre las mujeres empresarias.

—Me temo que estoy un poco desentrenada con el golf—le explicó a Karl mientras dejaban las bolsas en un coche eléctrico.

—No pasa nada. Un día maravilloso con una mujer maravillosa es una forma más que aceptable de pasar el tiempo.

Serena se dio la vuelta para montarse en el coche.

—_Schoene beine_ —oyó Serena que decía Karl a sus abogados.

—_Danke, herr_ Boeke —intervino ella—, pero no hemos venido a hablar de mis piernas. Hemos venido a hablar de sus electrodomésticos y a negociar un contrato para que Danbury's los distribuya en exclusiva en Estados Unidos.

—Habla alemán —Karl tuvo la elegancia de sonrojarse.

—No tan bien como usted inglés, pero lo suficiente.

—Le pido disculpas por mi comentario.

—No se preocupe —Serena cruzó las piernas que él había admirado—. Juguemos al golf.

Darien estaba esperándola en el apartamento. Serena casi no había cerrado la puerta cuando empezó el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—¿No quieres saber quién ha ganado? —bromeó Serena.

—Boeke, por decir algo, ¿no?

—Me decepciona tu falta de confianza en mi capacidad —Serena se rió—. Decidí dedicarme a conducir el coche eléctrico después del segundo hoyo. Estuve a punto de abrirle la cabeza a uno de sus abogados con un golpe fallido y el equipo de filmación se tiraba al suelo cada vez que daba a una bola.

—¿Qué dijo Boeke?

—Me dijo que tenía unas piernas bonitas.

—¿Te lo dijo directamente? —le preguntó Darien con incredulidad.

—No, lo dijo en alemán.

—¿Hablas alemán?

—¿Por qué le sorprende tanto a todo el mundo? —Serena agarró a Selene y le dio un sonoro beso—. ¿Qué tal está mi niña? ¿Han sido buenas con Darien?

—Serena, estás poniéndome muy nervioso. ¿Qué dijo Boeke?

—Bueno, los abogados tendrán que pulir los detalles, pero ha aceptado que Danbury's distribuya sus productos en exclusiva en Estados Unidos durante dos años.

Darien soltó un grito de alegría y como quiso besarla otra vez, no sólo para celebrarlo, la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

—Esto merece un brindis. Sacaré las jarras de cristal de la mejor mermelada y tomaremos un poco de zumo —propuso Darien.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Vamos a salir. Me apetece champán.

—Me temo que mi presupuesto no da ni para cerveza nacional.

—Lo sé, pero yo invito —le guiñó un ojo—. Sin límite. Puedo permitírmelo. Al menos, durante las próximas tres semanas. Además, la factura de tu tarjeta de crédito no llegará hasta que volvamos a ser los mismos de siempre.

Se decidieron por contratar a una niñera porque serían cerca de las nueve cuando llegaran al restaurante. Como ella no tenía la elegante ropa nueva en el apartamento, eligieron un pequeño restaurante italiano que había a unas manzanas. Fueron caminando seguidos del cámara que había sustituido a Jedite. Su presencia garantizaba que la conversación se limitaría al trabajo y a otros temas poco comprometidos.

Serena se sentó en un asiento rojo de plástico y Darien se alegró de que tuvieran carabina. No podía reprochar nada a Boeke. Serena tenía unas piernas preciosas. Aunque él le hubiera propuesto que las aprovechara para sacar ventaja, le fastidiaba que hubiera sido otro hombre el que las hubiera disfrutado casi toda la tarde.

Darien estudió la carta de vinos. Estaba decidido a concentrarse en la celebración.

—No veo champán, pero me parece que tienen un chianti aceptable.

Darien pidió la botella a la camarera y se volvió hacia Serena.

—Quiero que me des todos los detalles.

—Todavía no puedo creerme que lo consiguiera —Serena sonrió y pareció más joven y feliz que nunca—. Hizo algunos comentarios sobre una reunión con Fieldman's la semana pasada y sobre que no estaba seguro de comprometerse con Danbury's porque sabía que la empresa tenía dificultades económicas.

—¿Cómo le convenciste de lo contrario?

—Tuve una corazonada.

La sonrisa de Serena era contagiosa.

—¿Qué tipo de corazonada?

—Boeke es una empresa familiar. Se remonta a su abuelo, que patentó una cafetera y montó el negocio con su hermano. Danbury's también es una empresa familiar y le dije que Andrew Furuhata Danbury quiere que siga siéndolo. Fieldman's fue una empresa familiar, pero ahora es parte de un grupo de empresas en el que hay desde grandes almacenes a distribuidores de mercancías baratas que pueden encontrarse en cualquier centro comercial de las afueras.

—Muy inteligente.

—La verdad es que no podía impresionarlo con mi juego de golf.

La camarera llegó con la botella de vino y una cesta con palitos de pan. Darien levantó el vaso después de que la camarera les hubiera tomado nota.

—Por una relación larga y próspera con Electrodomésticos Boeke.

Chocaron los vasos. A la tenue luz del restaurante, era fácil olvidarse de que estaban trabajando y de que eran adversarios. Esa noche, en ese preciso instante, Darien sólo veía a una mujer hermosa, sexy e inteligente sentada enfrente de él. Si bien la conversación no era nada íntima y todas las palabras quedaban grabadas, él sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con la compañía de una mujer.

Dos horas más tarde, estaban de vuelta en el anodino apartamento de Serena. Mucho después de que ella le hubiera deseado las buenas noches, Darien seguía tumbado en el sofá haciéndose preguntas sobre aquella mujer que se había cruzado en su vida.

Al final de la segunda semana de competición, ya se habían creado una pauta de conducta. Darien y Serena discutían y se lanzaban venablos durante las reuniones con Ryan para encontrar los puntos débiles en la coraza del otro, pero cuando ella volvía al apartamento todas las noches, dejaban a un lado todas las armas y disfrutaban de una agradable tregua. A veces, Serena llevaba vino. Otras veces, Darien la sorprendía con un postre de aspecto lamentable que las niñas y él habían hecho juntos.

No había sido nada premeditado. Sencillamente surgió así y se mantuvo. Primero charlaron quince minutos, luego media hora y algunas veces se quedaron más tiempo. Serena tenía que reconocer que estaba deseando que llegaran esas charlas con Darien.

Darien también lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía a Darien era que también estaba deseando ver a las niñas cuando llegaba por las tardes después del trabajo. El apartamento era pequeño, abrasador y rebosaba de risas francas y contagiosas.

Selene había sido la primera en ablandarse y la primera vez que alargó sus bracitos regordetes para que Darien la tomara en brazos, a él se le cayó la baba.

Darien no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que un hombre renunciara a todo aquello, como había hecho Seiya.

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento. ¿Acaso él no se había alejado de los hijos de su hermano? Nunca había jugado con ellos ni se habían reído juntos por cualquier tontería. Naturalmente, ser padre y ser tío no era lo mismo, pero a Darien le sorprendía que ya no pudiera justificarse su alejamiento de ellos sólo porque su hermano y su ex novia lo hubieran traicionado.

—Estás muy callado esta noche —le hizo ver Serena.

—Estoy pensando.

—Mmm —Serena se sentó en una butaca con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Supongo que sí…

Darien, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

—Evidentemente, eres una mujer joven, brillante y lista.

—Por el momento, me gusta la pregunta —bromeó Serena.

—¿Por qué te casaste tan joven? ¿Cuántos años tenías, diecinueve, veinte…?

—Diecinueve.

Serena ya no sonreía y Darien esperó. No sabía si ella le contaría algo más, aunque él estaba deseándolo.

Serena suspiró profundamente.

—Me enamoré. Estaba empezando mi primer curso en la Universidad cuando lo conocí. Él tenía veintitrés años y estaba en el último curso de la especialidad de publicidad. Me volvió loca. Al final del curso ya estábamos casados.

—Pero seguiste en la Universidad.

—Sí —Serena se rió sin ganas—. Seiya consiguió un trabajo en una pequeña agencia de publicidad de Chicago y vivíamos casados en un piso para estudiantes. A él le encantaba el ambiente universitario, incluso después de licenciarse. Ahora me doy cuenta de que él nunca quiso crecer. No sé muy bien por qué se casó conmigo. Desde luego, no quería la responsabilidad de tener una mujer. Ni hijos —añadió con un susurro cargado de dolor.

—Rini debió de nacer cuando tú seguías estudiando.

—Sí, en el último curso. Tardé un trimestre más en terminar, pero me licencié en diciembre.

—Con sobresaliente…

—Mi vida es un libro abierto o, al menos, una ficha personal abierta. Juegas con ventaja.

—¿Quieres que te conteste alguna pregunta? Házmela…

—Muy bien.

Lo dijo lentamente y pasándose el dedo por los labios. El gesto fue involuntario y no quería resultar sexy ni provocativa. Lo era sin proponérselo.

—Tú dirás…

—Me pregunto por qué un hombre atractivo y triunfador como tú ha llegado a los treinta y cuatro años sin un anillo en el dedo anular. Aunque, a lo mejor sí has estado casado.

—No.

—Una respuesta muy lacónica, lo cual quiere decir que tiene su historia. Vamos, cuéntame algunos detalles. Yo te he abierto mi corazón.

No le había abierto su corazón. Darien quería saber más cosas de su relación con su ex marido. Por mera curiosidad, naturalmente. Por ejemplo, ¿seguía amándolo? Era una pregunta que empezaba a obsesionarle.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Serena.

—Estuve comprometido una vez.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó ella delicadamente.

—Se casó con mi hermano.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que no fue hace tanto tiempo como para que no te duela todavía. ¿Por eso no vas mucho por casa de tus padres?

Hacía una semana le habría dicho que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

—Sí. Hace años que no voy por allí. Seis años, para ser más exactos.

—Eso tiene que destrozarle el corazón a tu madre… y a todos.

—¿Estás intentando que sienta remordimientos?

—No. No hace falta. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ya los tienes.

—¿Crees que me conoces bien? —Darien esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba encantado de cambiar de tema—. ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

—El azul —Darien abrió los ojos como platos—. Usas muchas camisas azules —le aclaró ella.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Prestas atención a los detalles. Algún día serás una buena ejecutiva.

El halago complació a Serena, pero se sentía bastante descarada.

—Gracias, pero ya soy una buena ejecutiva.


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Darien, tenemos que hablar.

Estaba literalmente metido hasta los codos en un pañal cuando Rini le dijo esa frase tan propia de un adulto. No era la primera vez, desde que se había metido en ese programa, que había pensado que prefería la reunión más aburrida antes que tener que cambiar unos pañales.

—Tendrás que esperar un momento. Estoy bastante ocupado, pequeña.

Rini asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir del dormitorio, pero se paró en la puerta.

—Mamá me llama Rini-kit.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Darien sonrió a Selene.

—Creo que empiezo a caerle bien a tu hermana.

Al cabo de un rato, Darien fue a la sala con Selene a cuestas. Dejó a la niña pequeña delante de un rompecabezas de colores y se dirigió a Rini.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Tengo un dilema.

Darien contuvo la risa al oír la palabra. Tenía siete años y medio, ¿qué sabía ella de dilemas? Sin embargo, lo miraba con tanta intensidad que estaba seguro de que ella prefería no saber su opinión al respecto.

—Bueno, dime de qué se trata y a lo mejor puedo ayudarte a resolverlo.

—Hay una cosa en el colegio a finales de mes.

Rini había empezado a ir al colegio hacía unos días. A Darien le había sorprendido, quizá sin motivo, comprobar que Serena mandaba a su hija a un colegio católico. Eso quería decir que tenía que pagar la matrícula. Sin embargo, conseguía pagarla a pesar de su escaso presupuesto y de que estaba ayudando a saldar las deudas de la tarjeta de crédito de su ex marido. Tenía que reconocer que admiraba cómo estiraba cada dólar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un baile.

—Ah, ¿no sabes bailar? —aventuró Darien.

—Sí sé bailar.

Parecía tan ofendida que Darien tuvo que disimular una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu dilema?

—No tengo acompañante —lo dijo con tanta tristeza que a Darien ni se le ocurrió reírse.

—Estoy seguro de que alguien te lo pedirá —Darien se preguntó si hacían esas cosas a los siete años—. Falta un mes.

Darien dio gracias al cielo de que en esas fechas él ya no estaría allí. ¿Qué le podría decir a una niña de siete años a quien nadie había invitado a ir al baile del colegio?

—No, no lo entiendes —Rini se recostó en el sofá con un suspiro muy teatral—. Es un baile de padres con hijas.

Ella no tenía padre. Al menos, no tenía un padre para esas ocasiones. A Darien se le encogió el corazón y volvió a preguntarse cómo era posible que un padre tuviera dos hijas y desapareciera.

Rini volvió a suspirar y se tapó la cara con el brazo. Darien se sentó junto a ella.

—Entonces, quieres ir, pero necesitas un acompañante…

—Bah… —Rini se incorporó con la barbilla muy levantada, como solía hacer su madre para demostrar orgullo—. Supongo que no hace falta que vaya. Además, tampoco tengo un vestido bonito.

A Darien le maravilló tanto orgullo con sólo siete años. Era igual que su madre.

—Así que no vas a ir…

—Bah —Rini se encogió de hombros—. No creo que sea muy divertido.

—Bueno, pues ahora tengo yo un dilema —Darien suspiró como había hecho Rini.

—¿Cuál es tu dilema?

—Bueno… a mí me gustaría ir a ese baile e iba a pedirte que me acompañaras, pero tú ya no quieres ir…

—¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Pareció tan ilusionada que Darien no pudo hacerse de rogar.

—Sí. Para mí sería un honor acompañarte al baile de padres e hijas —Darien se dio cuenta de que no sólo el tono era sincero.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y lo miró como había hecho su madre unas cuantas veces.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo una hija. Ésta podría ser mi única oportunidad.

—Está bien, supongo que puedo ir. Por ti —añadió Rini—. Yo tampoco he ido nunca a un baile de padres e hijas y ésta podría ser también mi única oportunidad. Yo no tengo un padre de verdad.

—Estoy seguro de que te echa de menos —Darien se vio obligado a intentar consolarla.

—No, no lo hace.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Una vez le oí decirle a mamá que ojalá no hubiera tenido hijos. Cuando ella estaba embarazada de Selene, él le dijo que no quería más hijos. Mamá lloró.

Darien quería liarse a golpes. No era pendenciero, pero si alguna vez se encontraba con Seiya, iba a enterarse de lo que era bueno. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía decir eso a una mujer que estaba embarazada de su hijo?

—Los adultos decimos cosas muy absurdas cuando estamos enfadados. Eso no quiere decir que sean verdad.

Rini se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual. No lo necesito. Ni siquiera para el baile —sonrió radiantemente y a Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón—. Te tengo a ti.

Darien notó que se le hacía un nudo enorme en la garganta.

—Entonces, decidido —consiguió decir—. Iremos juntos.

—Claro.

Rini se levantó de un salto y estaba a medio camino de su dormitorio cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias, Darien.

—De nada, Rini-kit.

Era medianoche muy pasada y Darien y Serena deberían haberse acostado, pero la media hora de charla se había convertido en más de una hora y ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisa. Estaban sentados en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los pies sobre la mesa. Serena se había quitado el traje de seda y la blusa y se había puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de algodón. Darien también llevaba una camiseta y los vaqueros desteñidos que Serena recordaba de la primera vez que había ido a su casa.

Por fin había refrescado un poco, sobre todo por la noche. Serena rascó la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza con la uña del dedo gordo del pie. Darien le había dicho que echaba de menos la cerveza cuando veía la televisión y ella le había llevado un paquete de seis cervezas de importación.

—¿Quieres otra? —le preguntó Darien mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó ella, aunque el reloj marcaba la una y veinte.

Darien volvió de la cocina con dos botellas marrones, abrió una y se la dio a Serena, luego se sentó y chocó el cuello de su botella con el de la de ella.

—Por la buena cerveza.

—Y por los buenos amigos.

—Ah, ¿somos amigos? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Qué quieres ser?

Ella esperó la respuesta y se sorprendió al notar cómo le latía el corazón. ¿Qué esperaba que contestara él? No estaba segura, pero sintió una punzada de decepción.

—Creía que éramos adversarios —replicó Darien—. Es una competición, como ya sabes. Una competición que estoy dispuesto a ganar.

Serena se rió.

—Vives en un mundo de fantasía, pero al final del día somos amigos.

—Sí. Nunca me lo habría imaginado al empezar.

—Ya lo sé. No te caía muy bien.

—Estás de broma —replicó Darien con tono inexpresivo.

—Vamos, reconócelo. Tú tampoco me caías muy bien.

—Siento disentir. Te encontraba incordiante como un tábano, pero tenías algo que…

Darien no terminó la frase.

—Termina.

—No pienso halagar tu vanidad. Ya sabes que tienes unas buenas piernas.

Lo que vio el primer día en el almacén, lo que hacía que deseara que llegara la noche para charlar con ella, lo que hacía que deseara que _Me pongo en su lugar_ durara mucho más que un mes, era algo distinto a sus piernas.

—Selene se ha metido un guisante en la nariz —comentó Darien para cambiar de tema.

—Por favor, dime que se lo has sacado.

—Me ha costado un poco, pero sí.

No le dijo nada de los momentos de pánico que había pasado antes de que expulsara la maldita legumbre.

—Te lo he contado sólo porque sé que Rini te ha llamado después de cenar.

—No me ha contado nada del guisante.

—Ah, entonces me habrá puesto verde por quemar la cena… En mi defensa te diré que el horno está estropeado.

—Tampoco me ha dicho nada de la cena.

—Ah…

—Sabes dónde está el extintor, ¿verdad?

—Muy graciosa. Entonces, ¿para qué te ha llamado?

Serena decidió guardar silencio.

—¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que adivinarlo?

—Me ha dicho que te has ofrecido para llevarla al baile a finales de mes. _Me pongo en su lugar_ ya habrá terminado entonces. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Por qué has consentido en llevarla?

—¿Hace falta que lo preguntes?

Serena no dijo nada y Darien siguió.

—Es una chica maravillosa, Serena. Las dos lo son. Ella fingió que no le importaba mucho, pero se notaba que sí le importaba. Quiero hacerlo por ella. No tiene nada que ver con el programa.

—Gracias. Ojalá…

—¿Qué?

Ojalá ella pudiera proteger a Rini de ese tipo de sufrimientos. Ojalá ella, como madre soltera, pudiera ser todo lo que sus hijas necesitaban. Sobre todo, se dio cuenta, ojalá Darien fuera algo más que una presencia circunstancial en sus vidas. Sin embargo, no podía decírselo. Casi no podía reconocerse a sí misma que lo que sentía por él era algo más que mera atracción. Le gustaba y lo respetaba. Le hacía reír, algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era bueno con sus hijas y estaba segura de que no lo era por el programa sino porque era equilibrado, paciente, considerado y participativo.

—¿Vas a decirme ojalá qué?

Ojalá la amara, se dijo ella.

—Ojalá el colegio no organizara ese baile. Lo hacen todos los años y tengo que explicarle a Rini por qué ya no tiene padre. Aunque Seiya tampoco lo fue mucho cuando estaba aquí. Casi no me dedicaba nada de tiempo a mí, así que imagínate a Rini…

—Entonces, ¿no tiene ninguna relación con Rini y Selene?

—No. No ha hablado con Rini desde que se fue y a Selene no la ha conocido. Nos separamos cuando estaba embarazada.

—Lo siento, Serena —le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un abrazo de consuelo.

—Yo también. Es difícil explicárselo a las niñas. Ellas dan por supuesto que hicieron algo mal.

Darien no se había propuesto sacar ese tema, pero en vista de cómo se desarrollaba la conversación, decidió contarle todo lo que le había dicho Rini.

—Rini me ha dicho que una vez oyó a Seiya decir que le habría gustado no tener hijos.

—Dios mío —gruñó Serena—. Se habrá sentido destrozada. Tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Le he dicho que a veces, cuando estamos alterados, los adultos decimos cosas que no pensamos.

—Es verdad, ¿no? —Serena notaba el dedo de Darien que le hacía círculos en el hombro—. A veces nos apartamos de personas a las que hemos empezado a tener cariño cuando, en realidad, queremos conservarlas cerca.

El dedo de Darien se quedó parado.

Serena se levantó.

—Es tarde, creo que debería dormir por lo menos un par de horas.

—Serena…

Ella no le dejó que dijera lo que iba a decir. Esa noche ya había oído demasiadas cosas y tenía que pensar.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras aquí con ella, Darien. Algún día serás un buen padre.

Serena se fue.

Darien se tumbó en el sofá con una mano debajo de la cabeza y la otra sujetando la botella de cerveza. La conversación le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Los adultos no decían siempre lo que pensaban, pero esa noche Serena se había aproximado bastante y él no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Al final del día siguiente, Darien se sentía como si hubiera corrido el maratón. Beryl y otras dos personas de su turno se habían quedado en casa enfermas de gripe y había llegado un envío enorme para las vacaciones. Tuvo el tiempo justo para pasar por casa y hacer dos sándwiches antes de irse a clase. Además, comprobó que ser consejero delegado no significaba saber todas las respuestas de un examen muy importante. Darien no había estudiado y sabía que lo comprobaría en las notas. ¿Por qué les hacían estudiar todas esas cosas si no iban a utilizarlas nunca?

Se lo había dicho a Jedite, pero él se había limitado a sonreír y a grabarlo mientras recogía el examen.

Estaba terminando de doblar las últimas prendas de la colada cuando llegó Serena, que se dejó caer junto a él en el sofá y dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento.

—¿Un día malo? —le preguntó Darien.

—He tenido que ir a un cóctel a casa del alcalde.

—Pobrecita.

Serena lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Noto cierto sarcasmo en tu tono de voz?

—En absoluto. Sencillamente, no consigo sentir lástima por ti. Brindar con los capitostes de Chicago no es tan extenuante como…

—Adelante, dilo —Serena le dio un codazo en las costillas—. Mi vida no es un camino de rosas, ¿verdad?

—Nunca he dicho que lo fuera.

Ella soltó una carcajada y Darien le dijo que no hiciera ruido.

—Me ha costado Dios y ayuda dormir a Selene. Seguía levantada cuando he llegado de clase.

—Tienes suerte, estoy demasiado cansada para alegrarme.

—¿Qué me dices, Serena? ¿Insinúas que mi vida no es la vida padre que te imaginabas?

Serena abrió la boca para replicar, pero bostezó.

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en un empate?

Dicho eso, se quedó dormida.

Darien estaba demasiado cansado como para llevarla en brazos a su dormitorio o como para ser tan caballeroso de dormir en la butaca o en el suelo. Estaba demasiado agotado como para preguntarse qué diría la gente del programa cuando viera la escena que estaba grabando la cámara. Apagó la luz y se tumbó junto a ella. Lo último que recordaba de antes de quedarse dormido era que le había dado un beso a Serena en la sien y que ella había susurrado su nombre.


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El flequillo de Rini seguía teniendo algunos trasquilones y en vez de trenzas hasta los hombros tenía lo que en el mejor de los casos podía llamarse una melena corta. Darien había hecho todo lo posible por remediar el desastre que ella se había hecho en su preciosa mata de pelo.

—¿Crees que mamá lo notará? —le preguntó Rini.

—Bueno, es bastante observadora.

—Podría llevar sombrero hasta que volviera a crecerme el pelo.

—No —Darien le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la punta de la nariz—. Creo que lo mejor es que seas sincera y le digas que querías parecerte a la niña del anuncio de Barbie.

—También podrías decírselo tú…

Rini sonrió y desplegó todo el encanto de una adorable niña de siete años.

—De acuerdo, pero me debes una muy grande.

—Puedo hacer la cena —se ofreció ella—. Sé hacer espaguetis.

—No. Estaba pensando en algo más parecido a un abrazo.

Ella parpadeó por la sorpresa y titubeó.

—¿Un abrazo?

—Ya sabes, me rodeas con los brazos y aprietas. Un abrazo —ella lo miraba con cierto recelo—. ¿Qué te pasa, Rini-kit? ¿Te doy miedo?

—No tengo miedo de nada.

Rini levantó la barbilla como Serena y Darien pensó que quizá tanto la niña como su madre tuvieran miedo de él. No un miedo físico sino afectivo. No querían confiar en ningún hombre.

—¿Prefieres chocar las manos? Podemos tener una manera propia de chocar las manos.

—De acuerdo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Rini se reía como una loca mientras se inventaban una forma muy complicada de chocar las manos.

Serena tuvo cinco reuniones antes de mediodía. Tendría que haberse concentrado en lo que le decía el asesor de marketing sobre una línea de productos, pero no podía olvidarse de aquella mañana. Se había despertado en brazos de Darien y había notado su cálido aliento en la mejilla. Le habría encantado quedarse allí todo el día y sentirse querida y segura.

Él abrió los ojos cuando ella se sentó.

—Supongo que nos hemos quedado dormidos —farfulló Darien.

—Eso parece —Serena se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró el reloj—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Darien le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Serena.

Ella puso su mano encima de la de él.

—Es hora de que Cenicienta se convierta en princesa.

—Ya. Hasta esta noche.

Darien esperó hasta que las niñas estuvieron viendo un vídeo de Disney para llamar a Celine. Su relación no llevaba a ninguna parte y mantenerla no era justo para ella. Naturalmente, ella sabía desde el principio que no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse. No lo había querido hacer desde que Esmeralda le comunicó que quería casarse con su hermano. Celine le había dicho que a ella le parecía bien tener una relación informal. Sin embargo, él conocía lo suficiente a las mujeres como para saber cuándo aparecían los celos. Celos que habían aparecido desde que él vivía en casa de Serena.

—Qué sorpresa tan agradable —le saludó ella—. ¿Ya estás cansado de jugar a las mamás?

Estaba agotado, pero también estaba sorprendido de no estar cansado de estar con las hijas de Serena. Era muy estimulante observar que Selene descubría pequeños placeres que él había dado por supuestos desde hacía mucho tiempo y que Rini se sentara en el sofá con él mientras leía. Todavía no habían llegado a darse un abrazo, pero le parecía que era una cuestión de tiempo.

Dio la espalda a Jedite y bajó la voz.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Parece algo grave.

Darien pasó por alto el comentario. No era partidario de tratar por teléfono los asuntos personales.

—¿Crees que podríamos quedar para tomar algo?

—¿Puedes ir a un bar con las nenas?

Darien decidió también pasar por alto el tono hiriente.

—Esta noche tengo clase, así que vendrá la niñera. Puedo pedirle que venga antes y quedar contigo en O'Malley a las seis.

—Creo que podré escaparme.

Darien no sabía de dónde. Que él supiera, su día consistía en ir de compras, alternar con amigas o ir a la peluquería. En una época, a él le había parecido que esa falta de responsabilidades era divertida. No tenía nada reprochable, pero se había enamorado de un tipo de mujer completamente distinto. Una mujer con las manos curtidas, que podía leer igual un cuento a su hija que un informe financiero. Por eso, sobre todo por eso, tenía que romper con Celine.

—Entonces, hasta luego.

Al ser padre soltero, aunque fuera durante un mes, enseguida se había dado cuenta de que las cosas casi nunca pasaban como las había planeado. Darien se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Serena en su despacho antes de intercambiar los papeles. ¿Realmente había creído que ella no tenía capacidad organizativa? ¿Realmente había creído que ocuparse de unas niñas era algo rutinario?

Si lo había creído, ya había escarmentado. La señora Mimet llamó veinte minutos antes de su cita con Celine.

—Lo siento, señor Chiba, pero esta noche no puedo ir a cuidar a las niñas y no creo que pueda ir la semana que viene. Mi madre se ha roto la cadera. Tiene noventa años y los médicos están muy preocupados. Esta noche me voy a Florida.

—Lo siento mucho. Espero que todo salga bien.

—Serena suele pedirle a Mina Aino, del apartamento 12B, que las cuide cuando yo no puedo ir. Espero que pueda arreglarlo con tan poca antelación.

—Gracias. No se preocupe. Nos apañaremos.

El optimismo se desvaneció después de pasar por el apartamento 12B. Mina iba a cenar con la familia de su hija, pero podría ocuparse de las niñas durante el resto de la semana.

Darien volvió al apartamento a repasar las alternativas. Era demasiado tarde como para llamar a Celine. Aunque pudiera encontrarla en el teléfono móvil, no quería posponer esa cita.

Agarró la bolsa de los pañales y se dirigió hacia el autobús con dos niñas de las manos y Jedite pegado a los talones. El cámara, por lo menos, le había garantizado que no se emitiría su conversación privada con Celine.

Cuando llegó a O'Malley, vio a Celine que daba un sorbo de Martini en una mesa muy apartada del fondo del bar. Primero lo miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas cuando vio a las niñas, pero los entrecerró amenazadoramente cuando vio que Jedite también iba con ellos.

—No puedo creérmelo —le dijo entre dientes—. Me parece que no necesitamos público.

—No he podido evitarlo. Ya conoces a Jedite de la otra noche…

—Señora… —dijo Jedite desde detrás de la cámara.

—Éstas son Rini y Selene. Estaban acostadas cuando fuiste al apartamento la otra noche.

—Encantada. Yo me marcho. Avísame cuando dejes de jugar a los papás, Darien.

Salió del bar como una diosa enfurecida. Algunos hombres lo miraron como si estuviera loco por dejar que se marchara una mujer como aquélla. Darien se sintió muy aliviado.

—Ha salido muy bien —comentó Jedite.

—Sí. Me parece que la conversación que íbamos a tener ya no tiene sentido. Ya que me he saltado la clase, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos todos a tomar un helado de camino a casa?

Selene aplaudió con sus manitas regordetas.

—Heeeladooo. Papi.

Darien se quedó paralizado aunque el corazón se le salía del pecho. ¡Papi…!

—La primera vez que lo oyes es como si te dieran un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, ¿verdad? —intervino Jedite.

Darien no contestó porque no pudo, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Todo pasó cuando estaban a una manzana del apartamento. Rini y Selene habían estado muy tranquilas comiéndose los helados hasta que Rini se paró. Darien supo que nunca, aunque viviera cien años, se olvidaría de la cara de espanto de la niña. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y le costaba respirar.

Encima del chocolate del helado se veían unas manchas marrones. Cacahuetes.

Darien empujó a Selene hacia Jedite.

—¡Vigílala y llama a urgencias! —le gritó.

Agarró a Rini en brazos y salió corriendo hacia el apartamento. Entró en el edificio y no esperó al ascensor. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos impulsado por la adrenalina y el pavor.

En la puerta, perdió unos segundos preciosos mientras buscaba las llaves. Rini seguía haciendo unos ruidos muy raros, que a él le parecieron una buena señal, aunque estaba pálida como la cera y tenía la piel sudorosa.

—Aguanta, Rini-kit, aguanta.

La tumbó en el sofá y fue al cuarto de baño. Encontró la jeringuilla en el botiquín. Cuando volvió, Rini tenía las pupilas dilatadas y estaba amoratada. Le clavó la aguja en el brazo y vació el contenido mientras rezaba como no había rezado en su vida. A lo lejos, le pareció oír la sirena de una ambulancia.

—Vamos, Rini-kit, vamos.

—¿Qué tal está?

Jedite estaba detrás de él con Selene, que lloraba, en brazos.

—No lo sé.

Serena tenía el pulso desbocado cuando atravesó las puertas batientes de la sala de urgencias.

—¡Mi hija! Rini Tsukino. La han traído en ambulancia por una reacción alérgica.

La mujer con bata blanca que estaba detrás del mostrador manejó tranquilamente el ratón de su ordenador. Era evidente que estaba muy acostumbrada a los padres presa del pánico.

—Están con ella, señora Tsukino.

—¿Está bien?

—El doctor saldrá enseguida y se lo dirá. Entretanto, hay unos documentos que tiene que rellenar.

—¿Está bien? —repitió Serena al borde de la histeria.

La mujer sonrió compasivamente.

—Yo no puedo decírselo. Yo trabajo en el mostrador y me ocupo de los trámites del seguro. ¿Por qué no va con su marido? A lo mejor, él sabe algo.

—¿Seiya…? —dijo Serena casi para sí misma.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Darien sentado en una de las sillas de la abarrotada sala de espera. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Darien, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tal está Rini?

Darien se levantó y, sin decir una palabra, la abrazó con tal fuerza que hizo que el pulso se le acelerara el triple.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Va a ponerse bien?

—Sí, perdona. No quería asustarte. Va a ponerse bien —le temblaba la mano, pero ella lo creyó.

Serena cerró los ojos y se recostó contra él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? El mensaje que me ha hecho llegar Lottie a la reunión donde estaba era bastante críptico.

—El helado tenía cacahuetes. Todo pasó muy deprisa. Estaba perfectamente y de repente… no podía respirar.

Serena entendió su espanto. Ya había pasado por eso. También sabía que esas reacciones alérgicas empeoraban cada vez que tomaba cacahuetes.

—Pero le pusiste la inyección…

—Sí. Hice lo que me dijiste.

Había salvado a su hija. Lo besó en la mejilla y luego en los labios. Unos besos muy normales que cobraron intensidad por los sentimientos que llevaban consigo.

—Gracias, Darien.

Se sentaron para esperar al médico. Serena se dio cuenta de que Jedite también estaba allí y tenía en brazos a Selene, que estaba profundamente dormida. Su hija, se ocupaba de la cámara. Aun así, Serena siguió agarrando la mano de Darien cuando se sentaron. Ese vínculo era como un remanso de paz en medio del caos.

Llegaron muy tarde al apartamento. Serena estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche en el hospital, pero el médico le aseguró que Rini iba a estar dormida toda la noche gracias al sedante que le habían dado y Serena accedió a irse a casa. Selene ni se inmutó cuando Darien la dejó en la cuna.

—Las niñas parecen ángeles cuando están dormidas —le comentó Serena, que se encontraba a su lado—. Todas las noches entro a verlas cuando están tranquilas. Cuando me pregunto qué sentido tiene todo, miro a mis hijas y lo sé. Ése es el sentido, Darien. Son lo único importante que tengo en una vida anodina.

Se le quebró la voz con un sollozo.

Darien la abrazó.

—Rini va a ponerse bien. Ya lo verás por la mañana. Mañana por la noche estará corriendo por aquí como siempre.

—Eso espero.

Volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

—Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que hayas salvado a mi hija.

—A mí me ha quitado diez años de vida. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo.

Esa vez fue ella quien lo abrazó. Pasaron un rato en silencio y escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad.

—He decidido ir a casa de mi padre por su cumpleaños —dijo Darien de repente.

—Estoy segura de que a tu madre le hará mucha ilusión. ¿Por qué lo has decidido?

—Por esta noche. Rini…

Se acordó de sus sobrinos. De los hijos de su hermano y su ex novia que se había negado a ver.

—No conozco a los hijos de mi hermano. Estaba tan concentrado en estar furioso con Armando y Esmeralda que no me daba cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo —se rió con aspereza—. Llevo todo este tiempo sintiendo remordimientos por no formar parte de sus vidas. Sentía remordimientos al pensar en lo que les hurtaba con mi ausencia. Sin embargo, nunca me había parado a pensar en lo que yo estaba perdiéndome.

—La familia lo es todo, Darien.

—Lo sé —le agarró la mano a Sereba y se la besó—. Gracias por recordármelo.

Serena se tomó el día libre y lo pasó con Rini. El programa le había concedido veinticuatro horas sin cámaras. A Darien también le dieron el día libre. Darien se fue a su casa para dar intimidad a Serena, aunque se dio cuenta de que lo que más quería era pasar el día con Serena, Rini y Selene.

Le pareció que su casa estaba más desoladora que nunca sin los gritos y las carreras de las niñas. Entró en el salón y se tumbó en una otomana. Durante el cambio de papeles, Serena había visto a la decoradora. Ella no le había comentado gran cosa, sólo le había dicho que creía que le gustaría.

Echó una ojeada alrededor y asintió con la cabeza. Él no habría puesto el sofá carmesí con cojines floreados, pero tenía que reconocer que quedaba muy bien y daba colorido al ambiente. En un rincón, una serie de muebles se juntaban para formar una zona más recogida que hacía que la enorme habitación resultara acogedora. Serena tenía la virtud de conseguir que todo pareciera hogareño y cómodo.

Darien subió a su dormitorio y se sentó en el borde de la cama para escuchar el silencio. Hacía meses que no se tomaba un día libre, pero ése se le estaba haciendo muy largo y solitario. Recordó las palabras de Serena: «La familia lo es todo».

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de su familia. Su madre contestó inmediatamente y él se la imaginó sentada en su butaca favorita haciendo punto o leyendo un libro.

—Hola, mamá, soy Darien.

—¡Dar! Me alegro de oír tu voz —Darien distinguió el cariño y la alegría en el tono de voz.

—Sí, yo también me alegro de oír tu voz.

—¿Va todo bien por Chicago?

Darien se sintió muy mal al darse cuenta de que una simple llamada de teléfono pudiera preocuparla.

—Muy bien. Sólo llamaba para decirte que iré por casa… para el cumpleaños de papá.

—¡Es maravilloso! A tu padre va a encantarle… —su madre vaciló un instante—. Armando también estará… y Esmeralda.

—Y los niños, espero. Creo que ya es hora de que conozca a mis sobrinos.

—Dar…

—Estoy pensando en llevar a alguien. He conocido a una mujer.

Esa forma de decirlo no describía ni remotamente el cataclismo que se había producido en su vida.

Su madre no dijo nada.

—Mamá, ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí —contestó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada, Darien. Ahora todo es perfecto.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo.


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Darien dio vueltas por la casa durante casi toda la tarde hasta que dejó de fingir que no había otro sitio donde prefería estar. Se dijo que sólo quería saber qué tal estaba Rini. Se montó en el coche y se puso a tararear una canción. Tardó un poco en reconocerla, pero se rió al darse cuenta de que era la canción de _La bella y la bestia_.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Serena no se había apartado ni un segundo del lado de Rini, aunque la niña no necesitaba tanta vigilancia. Estaba obsesionada con que pudiera pasarle cualquier cosa. Cuando le dijo a Darien que le había salvado la vida, lo dijo en serio.

—¿Podemos cenar una pizza? —le preguntó Rini.

Serena sabía que no entraba en el presupuesto, pero estaba dispuesta a darle ese capricho.

—¿De pimiento y beicon?

—De pimiento y doble de queso —negoció su hija.

—De acuerdo… —concedió Serena.

Cuando a los treinta minutos sonó el timbre de la puerta, Serena la abrió con un billete de veinte dólares en la mano. Se encontró con Darien, que estaba más apetecible que cualquier pizza de Chicago. Darien esbozó una sonrisa que le alteró el pulso.

—No hace falta que me pagues. Es una visita desinteresada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Serena, que casi ni podía contener la sonrisa.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Rini mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y le abrazaba por la cintura.

Darien se alegró de no tener que contestar a la pregunta de Serena. Se agachó sin salir de su asombro por la efusividad de la niña, que solía ser muy reservada.

—Eh… Rini-kit. ¿Qué tal estás?

Ella se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

—Estoy bien.

—Casi me matas del susto y, ¿sólo estás bien?

Darien le hizo unas cosquillas y se la acercó un poco.

—A mí me parece que estás mejor que bien.

—Te quiero, Darien —declaró la niña solemnemente.

Las miradas de Darien y Serena se encontraron. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Darien sabía que Rini lo había dicho de corazón y el suyo le dio un vuelco.

—Yo también te quiero.

Darien se dijo que las quería a todas. Durante los últimos seis años había evitado por todos los medios cualquier cosa que se pareciera remotamente a ese sentimiento, pero tenía que reconocer que se había enamorado, no de una mujer, sino de tres.

Habían comido pizza y habían visto unos vídeos que Darien había alquilado en un videoclub. Cuando, por fin, las niñas se quedaron dormidas, Darien y Serena las llevaron a su cuarto.

—Hay que ver… —comentó Serena con un suspiro—. Ayer estaba en el hospital y hoy consigue agotarme con su energía.

—Los niños son increíbles —corroboró Darien.

—Desde luego.

—¿Te apetecen unas palomitas y otra película?

—A lo mejor me convences. ¿Qué película es?

—_Vive y deja morir_. Beryl me ha dicho que te encantan las películas de James Bond.

—Me la imagino…

Dos horas más tarde, cuando James Bond ya había salvado al mundo libre y seducido a un par de mujeres impresionantes, Serena y Darien se quedaron sentados en el sofá en medio de la penumbra de la sala.

—Por cierto, ¿qué puedes decirme del nuevo peinado de Rini? —le preguntó Serena.

—Lo has notado, ¿no?

—Sería muy difícil no notarlo.

—Ya. Rini quería ponerse un sombrero hasta que volviera a crecerle el pelo, pero la convencí para que fuera sincera —Darien se encogió de hombros—. La verdad es que me convenció ella para que yo fuera sincero.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, en el periódico hay un anuncio de Barbie y la niña…

—Quiere una Barbie —le interrumpió Serena.

—Falta poco para Navidad.

—No quiere sólo a Barbie. También quiere a Ken y toda la casa. Quiere una familia. Yo no puedo dársela —susurró Serena.

—¿Estás segura?

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Darien se dijo que sería un beso leve, pero la oyó suspirar y supo que estaba perdido. De una manera u otra habían conseguido que las cosas no se precipitaran desde que a ella se le cayó la toalla en el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, en ese momento nada podía contener el anhelo. Darien sentía una pasión tan ardiente que le sorprendió que no se dispararan las alarmas contra incendios.

—Llevo mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto —susurró él mientras cambiaba de posición para que los dos se tumbaran en el sofá—. Desde que te vi en el almacén con esos vaqueros ceñidos.

—No podemos hacerlo —afirmó Serena, aunque le dio otro beso.

—Tienes razón, es un disparate. Tenemos que parar.

Darien pasó los dedos por debajo del borde de la camiseta de Serena.

Serena le paró las manos.

—¿Qué pasa con Celine?

—Celine ya no existe. Rompí con ella el otro día.

—¿Por qué?

Darien se rió.

—Estoy tumbado encima de ti y ¿me lo preguntas?

—Yo no juego con el amor, Darien —le dijo Serena con gesto serio—. Tampoco mantengo relaciones sexuales esporádicas. Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades como para hacerlo.

Darien no sabía si besarla o matarla. ¿Realmente pensaba que él sólo quería un revolcón?

—Yo tampoco juego con el amor. En cuanto a lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y lo que pasará en el futuro, es algo más que esporádico. No es una cuestión de hormonas; es una cuestión de chispa. Creo que podría ser mucho más. ¿Hace falta que te lo deletree?

—Me encantaría.

—Yo…

—¡Mamá, mamá!

Los gritos de Selene interrumpieron lo que ella había esperado que fuera una declaración de amor.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Esa niña es un poco inoportuna —susurró Darien con la frente apoyada en la de ella.

Darien se levantó y alargó una mano para ayudar a Serena.

—Volveré dentro de un minuto —prometió ella.

Darien la abrazó cuando pasó al lado de él.

—Tarda lo que quieras, mis sentimientos no van a cambiar.

Darien la miró alejarse y se dio cuenta de que la cámara los apuntaba con una luz roja encendida. ¿Estaría funcionando ese cacharro? Darien miró el reloj. Eran las doce y veinte. Al parecer, su día sin testigos había terminado. Darien se preguntó qué habrían presenciado esos testigos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Serena cuando volvió al cabo de un par de minutos.

—Me parece que las cámaras han vuelto a grabar.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par y miró al sofá antes de mirar a la cámara.

—No pensarás que…

—Es difícil saberlo.

Serena intentó encontrarle la parte positiva.

—Menos mal que no hemos ido demasiado lejos.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que no usarán esa escena —la tranquilizó Darien.

—¿Qué dirá Ryan? No estábamos comportándonos como adversarios precisamente.

—Mañana lo sabremos.

A él no le importaba su situación en el programa sino que le hubieran estropeado ese momento. Ya ninguno de los dos se encontraría cómodo hablando de su relación. Tendría que esperar. Además, quería que fuera un momento perfecto.

—Será mejor que me vaya. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? —le preguntó él.

Ella descorrió todos los pestillos y Darien la sacó al pasillo. El beso fue fugaz pero demoledor y la dejó con las piernas temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada.

—Piensa en mí esta noche —casi le ordenó Darien.

Él se fue y Serena volvió a su apartamento, apagó las luces y se puso una camiseta de Darien en vez del pijama. Luego, se metió en la cama e hizo lo que él le había pedido.

Cuando Serena fue a la reunión diaria con Ryan, se sintió como si estuviera yendo al despacho del director del colegio. Sylvia también estaba allí. Iba de un lado a otro y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Al otro extremo de la mesa de reuniones, unos abogados con gesto malhumorado hojeaban unos papeles.

—No estoy muy contenta —espetó Sylvia—. El programa pasó por alto que actuaran como colaboradores cuando fuiste a jugar al golf con el director general de Electrodomésticos Boeke —Sylvia dio un tono grave a su voz—. Hemos pasado por alto que los dos se hayan mostrado extraordinariamente cariñosos en más de una ocasión, pero lo de anoche no puede pasarse por alto.

Sylvia encendió el ordenador portátil y le dio la vuelta para que Darien y Serena pudieran ver la pantalla.

Serena quiso morirse al verse retorciéndose con Darien en el sofá.

—No lo emitirán por televisión, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien con un tono más enfadado que preocupado.

Sylvia arqueó una ceja.

—Imposible. Es más, no se emitirá nada. Creo que les dejamos muy claro cuáles eran las normas del programa. Los dos firmaron unas declaraciones en las que se comprometían a seguirlas. No lo han hecho y están descalificados.

—¿Los dos? —preguntó Serena.

—No he visto que te resistieras mucho, Serena. Nuestros abogados tienen unos documentos para que los firmen.

—Los abogados de Danbury's querrán verlos —replicó Darien.

—Muy bien. Estoy segura de que ellos confirmarán que son inapelables y que absuelven al programa de cualquier responsabilidad.

Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Entonces, la reunión ha terminado.

Sylvia salió seguida por sus abogados.

—Lo siento —Ryan le ofreció la mano y señaló a Serena con la barbilla—. Y suerte…

Serena pensó que el baile de Cenicienta ya había terminado oficialmente.

—Yo necesitaba el dinero —Serena estaba de pie en medio de la sala vacía—. Si no ganaba, por lo menos necesitaba la emisión. Me he tomado un trimestre sin ir a clase.

—Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya, Darien —Serena sonrió tímidamente—. Yo estoy quejándome cuando tú estás en la misma situación. Danbury's podía haber sacado mucho partido de la emisión.

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada, ¿y tú?

—No.

Darien miró el reloj.

—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

—¿A qué trabajo? —le preguntó Serena.

—Al que había empezado hoy. Me gusta terminar lo que empiezo —la tomó de la mano y fueron juntos hasta el ascensor—. Esta noche saldremos a cenar. Yo invito, ya que volvemos a nuestras vidas y he recuperado mi cuenta corriente —le apretó la mano y se la besó.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Darien entró.

—Me parece que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas —añadió Darien antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Serena se dio la vuelta y casi se dio de bruces con Celine Matherly.

—Perdón.

Celine no dijo nada, pero la miró de arriba abajo. Serena tuvo muy claro que la había evaluado bastante negativamente. Su expresión indicaba que no podía entender que Darien la prefiriera. Sin embargo, sonrió casi amistosamente.

—Eres Serena, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó ella con recelo por tanta amabilidad.

—Había venido para dejar algunas cosas de Darien. Espero que no te importe si las dejo en su… en tu despacho —soltó una risita casi infantil.

—No me importa.

—Supongo que Darien te habrá contado que hemos roto. ¿Te ha dicho por qué?

—No es de mi incumbencia.

Serena fue a pasar de largo, pero Celine le puso la mano en el hombro.

—De mujer a mujer, sinceramente, ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Es posible —Celine se encogió de hombros—. No estaba con la oreja detrás de la puerta, pero he oído parte de vuestra conversación. Me ha parecido que tenía que advertirte de que Darien empieza con mucho ímpetu, pero luego no aguanta.

—No quisiera ofenderte, pero no sé qué te importa eso a ti.

—Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia. Es que… olvídalo. Seguro que su… historial en otras ciudades no te interesa. A mí me preocupó cuando lo conocí. La verdad es que yo estaba a punto de romper con él, pero se adelantó. Hay ciertas cosas que no pueden pasarse por alto aunque se sea tan guapo y rico como él.

Celine empezó a marcharse y Serena sabía que estaba provocándola, pero aun así no pudo contenerse.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes tantas ganas de contarme?

—He oído que pasó algo parecido en otro centro de la cadena Danbury's donde trabajó Darien.

—Celine, ya no estamos en el instituto. ¿Por qué no dejas de andarte con rodeos y lo sueltas de una vez?

Celine entrecerró los ojos, pero su tono siguió siendo amable.

—No eres la primera. En el pasado ya tuvo relaciones con subordinadas. A todas las ha colocado bien y discretamente.

A Serena no le importaba que la calificaran de subordinada, pero tenía que reconocer que le había picado la curiosidad. Aunque la réplica no lo demostrara.

—El pasado de Darien es asunto suyo.

—Seguramente tengas razón, pero a lo mejor te interesa saber que Danbury's tiene normas contra el acoso sexual.

—¿Acoso sexual…? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que podrías conseguir que lo echaran. Salir con una subordinada podría considerarse acoso sexual si genera un entorno laboral hostil —se acercó un poco más a Serena—. Es un consejo de amiga, de mujer a mujer. Consíguete un buen abogado y no tendrás que trabajar nunca más.

—Pero yo llevo las riendas en este asunto —replicó Serena, que estaba tan atónita que fue incapaz de poner a Celine en su sitio.

—¿Las riendas? —Celine se rió con todas sus ganas—. Eso será en Hollywood. Si eres inteligente y creo que lo eres, seguirás mi consejo. El idilio terminará con el programa. Tienes dos hijas. Asegúrate de que sacas algo en limpio de todo esto. Lo que el programa te ofrece si ganas es el chocolate del loro si lo comparas con lo que un buen abogado puede proporcionarte. Danbury's tiene unos bolsillos muy profundos. Piénsatelo.

La puerta se cerró y en el aire quedó flotando su sonrisa felina.

Evidentemente, Celine no sabía que Darien y Serena estaban descalificados del programa o lo habría utilizado como argumento. Era una mujer mezquina. Aparte de su innegable belleza, Serena se preguntó qué habría visto Darien en ella.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Lottie. La mujer la miró con frialdad.

—El señor Boeke está al teléfono. He pensado que no querría perderse esta llamada.

—Gracias, Lottie —le dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la mujer mantuvo una expresión distante. Estaba claro que había escuchado la conversación. Sin embargo, Serena no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de explicarle el asunto. No le importaba lo que pasara entre Darien y ella.

Levantó la barbilla y fue a atender la llamada.

—Normalmente no repito conversaciones privadas o cosas que he oído accidentalmente, pero he pensado que debería saberlo, señor Chiba.

Darien sonrió a Lottie. Había sido una empleada fiel de Danbury's durante años y aunque conocía a Darien sólo desde hacía unos meses, parecía dispuesta a extender esa fidelidad a él.

—Te agradezco que me lo digas, Lottie, pero Serena Tsukino no va a acusarme de acoso sexual.

—Usted disculpe, señor Chiba, pero cuando interviene el dinero, la gente dice y hace cosas insospechadas. Sólo le digo que he oído que la señorita Tsukino y la señorita Matherly hablaban.

Lottie se marchó y Darien se quedó dándole vueltas a lo que había oído. Si se lo hubiera dicho alguien como Celine, lo habría desechado inmediatamente, pero Lottie no ganaba nada con decírselo y sus palabras cobraban un peso muy especial.

¿Era posible que Serena estuviera planteándose una demanda? Se había sentido decepcionada por quedarse fuera del concurso. Todavía recordaba su expresión cuando se quedaron solos en la sala de reuniones. Ella había dicho que necesitaba ese dinero. Darien cayó en la cuenta de que el beso que había captado la cámara podía ser una prueba muy buena para un tribunal. Ella también lo había besado, ¿pero importaría eso algo?

En el mejor de los casos, ella tendría pruebas suficientes como para que lo despidieran de Danbury's por tener una relación íntima con ella. Quizá hubiera pensado chantajearlo…

Había oído infinidad de veces que ella haría cualquier cosa por sus hijas. ¿Eso incluía el perjurio y destrozar la carrera profesional de él?

No podía creerlo y no iba a hacerlo. Se consideraba un buen conocedor de la naturaleza humana y no creía que Serena fuera una tramposa ni alguien dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, se acordó de Esmeralda. Ella había abusado de la confianza que tenía en ella. Su novia y su hermano habían tenido un idilio delante de sus propias narices.

Dejó a un lado los viejos rencores y decidió que hablaría con Serena y le daría la oportunidad de explicarse.

Aun así, las dudas lo atormentaron durante lo que le quedaba de turno.

—Hoy has estado muy callado —le comentó Beryl cuando estaban fichando.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Ya me lo imagino —Beryl sonrió—. Creo que sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Sólo sé que si me miraras como miraste a Serena la última vez que ella estuvo por aquí, yo te llevaría a un tribunal. Fue increíble.

Ella le guiñó un ojo al decirlo y Darien sabía que lo decía en broma, pero tuvo que justificarse.

—No he hecho nada malo.

—¡Venga ya! No me fastidies mis fantasías. Esperaba que Serena estuviera divirtiéndose un poco con el jefe.


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Serena pasó lo que le quedaba de tarde ordenando el despacho de Darien e intentando dejar resueltos los asuntos pendientes. Lottie se había marchado después de comer y dijo algo de una cita con el dentista que se había olvidado de mencionar.

Era justo lo que Serena quería, estar sola.

Se sentó detrás de la mesa y miró el despacho. Tenía muchos sueños, pero sabía que se cumplirían. Había probado el champán y la cerveza ya no le gustaba. Naturalmente, vería más a las niñas, pero, ¿vería a Darien? Él había dicho que tenían que hablar. ¿Sería del futuro juntos?

Serena estaba sonriendo cuando sonó el teléfono, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho. Sólo le quedaban dos horas en su puesto y el jefe del departamento legal la llamaba para decirle que una mujer se había caído y había denunciado a Danbury's. Al parecer, había resbalado con una mancha de refresco en la sección de ropa de mujer y se había roto el brazo y las dos muñecas. Era violinista en la orquesta de Chicago y no podría tocar mientras durara la recuperación y la rehabilitación.

—¿Cuánto pide su abogado? —le preguntó Serena antes de tragar saliva al oír la respuesta.

—Ya sé que parece mucho.

Serena había visto una vez al jefe del departamento legal y le había parecido paternalista.

—Es mucho.

—Negociaremos y seguramente lo rebajemos bastante. No se lo tome a pecho, señorita Tsukino. Son cosas que pasan independientemente de quién esté sentado en esa butaca. Tómeselo como el precio de hacer negocios.

Serena colgó con cierto desasosiego.

—¿Vas a echarnos de menos, Darien? —preguntó Rini mientras esperaban a que llegara Serena.

Darien se quedó parado sujetando un par de medias rosas diminutas que estaba doblando.

—¿Tú qué crees, Rini-kit?

—Mamá dice que es de mala educación contestar con otra pregunta.

—Quién fue a decirlo… —farfulló Darien.

—¿Y bien?

—Claro que voy a echarlas de menos.

Lo decía de verdad. Iba a echar de menos sus gritos, sus carreras, su charla incesante, sus manos pringosas, los vídeos, las palomitas, los besos… También iba a echar de menos las conversaciones a última hora de la noche con la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Una mujer que ya no sabía si lo quería a él.

Se había distanciado por todos los medios del amor y al final lo había atrapado lentamente. En tropel, más bien. Tres contra uno. ¿Lo habría sabido ella? ¿Lo habría utilizado? No quería pensar que ella se aprovechaba de sus hijas para conseguir dinero, pero, ¿acaso no le había dicho siempre que ellas eran lo primero y que haría lo que fuera necesario para darles un porvenir?

—Vendrás a vernos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Rini.

Darien dobló una de las camisetas de Serena.

—Me parece complicado.

Los ojos de Rini se empañaron de lágrimas.

—Cuando los adultos dicen eso es que no. ¡Me prometiste llevarme al baile!

Darien dejó a un lado la colada y se la sentó en el regazo.

—Y lo haré. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Jedite y su hija desmontaron la última cámara del apartamento de Serena. Otro equipo había hecho lo mismo en casa de Darien. Serena y Darien habían hecho las maletas para volver a sus vidas. Serena había mandado al chófer de la limusina con todos los trajes que se había comprado como consejera delegada. ¿Volvería a usarlos alguna vez?

Serena iba a echar de menos el despacho de Darien, pero no le importaba mucho despedirse de aquella casa enorme. Era bonita, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo allí, aunque había intervenido algo en la decoración. Recorrió todas las habitaciones para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden. Quizá la casa hubiera parecido un hogar si las niñas hubieran llenado todos los vacíos o si Darien la hubiera esperado en el sofá por las tardes con su sonrisa seductora. Había cometido un error inmenso con Seiya. Creyó en el cuento de hadas incluso cuando la cruda realidad le decía otra cosa. Darien y Seiya no se parecían en nada.

Ni siquiera los sentimientos que le producían se parecían. Nunca había sentido ese anhelo, ese tipo de amor, pero esa vez no soñaba. Darien no era perfecto, pero algo le decía que era perfecto para ella. Tomó aire y fue hacia la puerta. Estaba decidida a seguir esa intuición.

Darien estaba esperándola en el sofá cuando ella llegó, como de costumbre. Sólo eran las siete de la tarde. Las niñas la recibieron en la puerta con grandes abrazos y besos. Darien esperó pacientemente y con gesto abatido, aunque Serena no sabía a qué se debía.

—Hola.

—Rini, por favor, ¿podrías llevarte a tu hermana al cuarto y leer un libro? —le pidió Darien—. Me gustaría hablar con tu madre.

Rini los miró con curiosidad y agarró a su hermana de la mano antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

—Creía que íbamos a salir a cenar —dijo Serena—. He pasado por el apartamento de Mina para pedirle que viniera a cuidar a las niñas.

—Antes quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Espero que no, pero hoy he oído algo que me preocupa de verdad. Necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas.

—Muy bien —aceptó Serena lentamente.

—¿Va a haber una demanda?

—¿Ya te has enterado?

—Me he mantenido bien informado —contestó Darien cortantemente.

—El abogado me ha dicho que no es nada personal, que es el precio de hacer negocios. Ha dicho que podría haber pasado con cualquiera en la butaca de consejero delegado.

—Tú harías cualquier cosa por tus niñas, ¿verdad?

Serena no entendió el cambio de conversación.

—Claro, cualquier cosa.

—Pensar que me tenías engañado… —Darien sacudió la cabeza—. Pensé… da igual lo que pensara. Estaba equivocado. Otra vez.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué estabas equivocado? —se quedó espantada al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta—. ¿Por qué te vas?

—¿Y aún lo preguntas?

—Darien, dímelo. Por lo que más quieras. No entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Te marchas por una demanda a Danbury's?

Darien extendió una mano con una llave en un llavero de oro. Era la llave del apartamento. Se despidió y Serena supo que era para siempre.

Darien no se fue directamente a su casa. Fue a casa de Andrew Furuhata Danbury dispuesto a ponerle al tanto de la situación antes de que se enterara por otros medios. Además, estaba dispuesto a presentar la dimisión.

Lita, la mujer de Andrew, abrió la puerta y lo recibió con una sonrisa. Era una mujer muy hermosa y claramente enamorada de su marido. Darien sabía que ese sentimiento era correspondido y los envidiaba por eso. Hacía poco, él había llegado a pensar que había encontrado algo parecido, aunque no lo hubiese buscado. Sin embargo, Serena había preferido una buena cantidad de dinero a una relación con él.

—Andrew está acunando a la bebé. Iré a buscarlo.

—No, por favor, no lo molestes. Ya volveré luego. Además, tendría que haber llamado antes. Perdóname por ser tan grosero.

—No digas tonterías, Darien —Lita lo agarró del brazo—. Nos encanta verte.

Lita lo llevó al salón, le sirvió una bebida y fue a buscar a su marido.

—Pareces preocupado —le dijo Andrew mientras señalaba la copa de Darien—. Yo también me tomaría una. Si esta noche se parece a la de ayer, no voy a pegar ojo.

Andrew sonrió y Darien comprendió que se refería a su hija y que, a pesar de todo, era muy gratificante velar por ella. Se acordó de las hijas de Serena y del motivo de su visita.

—Voy a dimitir con efecto inmediato.

Andrew se quedó con la copa a medio camino de los labios y lo miró atónito.

—¿Qué…?

—Perdona por decírtelo tan bruscamente, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos. Naturalmente, me quedaré hasta que encuentres un sustituto. Si quieres, claro.

Andrew dio un buen sorbo de whisky.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio y me dices por qué vas a dimitir? ¿Es por el programa? ¿Es porque los han descalificado? Me fastidia no conseguir esa publicidad gratis, pero no es para tanto.

—No es por eso. No sé si sabrás algo de una demanda…

—Sí, Serena me ha llamado para informarme.

—¿Te ha llamado? —Darien no podía creérselo—. ¿Cuánto quiere?

—Los abogados no lo han negociado todavía —Andrew dejó a un lado el whisky—. ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? ¿Por qué ibas a dimitir porque una mujer ha resbalado y se ha roto un brazo en la tienda del centro? ¿Le has puesto la zancadilla?

—¿Resbalarse? —Darien negó con la cabeza—. No, hablo de una demanda por acoso sexual.

—Ya. Ésa no la conozco. ¿Por qué no me la cuentas?

Darien terminó la historia después de medio whisky, pero Andrew parecía más escéptico que otra cosa.

—Así que la cámara captó una situación un poco indiscreta.

A Darien no le gustó que planteara así lo que sentía por Serena.

—Lo que hay, había, entre nosotros era algo más que una situación un poco indiscreta.

Andrew arqueó una ceja, pero no comentó nada.

—En cualquier caso, tú te has enterado a través de Lottie que durante una conversación entre Serena y Celine se mencionó la palabra demanda. ¿Vas a dimitir por esa información?

Visto desde ese punto de vista parecía ridículo.

—Ella necesita el dinero.

—Mucha gente necesita dinero, Darien, pero eso no hace que sean unos canallas.

—Ella reconoció lo de la demanda.

—¿Le preguntaste concretamente si iba a demandarte por acoso sexual?

—No, pero no es tonta, Andrew. Al principio ya me advirtió de que besarla podría acarrearme problemas legales.

Darien arqueó las dos cejas.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente entre los dos?

—Nada irreversible, pero podía haber pasado si…

Darien sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate, pero Andrew no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

—Sigue.

—Las niñas, por ejemplo. Es muy difícil dejarse llevar si no sabes cuándo va a despertarse una.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir. Aun así, no me parece propio de Serena Tsukino. He tenido algunas reuniones y conversaciones telefónicas con ella y me ha parecido una joven honrada, trabajadora, brillante y recta. No creo que quiera conseguir algo que no le corresponda o por medios ilegítimos.

—A mí también me había engañado —reconoció Darien con amargura.

—Lita diría que es una cuestión de confianza. ¿Por qué no lo aclaras con ella antes de tirar por tierra tu carrera?

—Voy a conseguir que demanden a Danbury's —Darien estaba nervioso—. Se trata de eso en definitiva. Una buena cantidad de dinero, mayor que si ella hubiera ganado el concurso.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás completamente seguro de que Serena quiere eso? Yo también di cosas por sentadas con Lita y estuvieron a punto de costarme lo que más quería.

Eran unas palabras sorprendentes dichas por el hombre al que se le cambiaba el gesto cuando miraba a su mujer.

—Esto es diferente —mantuvo Darien.

—No tanto. El amor es una cuestión de confianza.

—¿Es tan evidente?

—Tu cara lo deja muy claro.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a dejar que dimita?

—No.

—¿Qué me dices de las normas contra las relaciones entre empleados?

—No las tendré en cuenta —Andrew se encogió de hombros—. Los cónyuges no cuentan.

Serena no durmió bien esa noche. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia tranquilizadora de Darien en el sofá. A las niñas debió de pasarles algo parecido. Por primera vez en muchos meses, Rini se metió en la cama con ella y alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, cuando Selene empezó a llorar, la agarró y también se la llevó a la cama. Las niñas eran todo lo que tenía y lo que podía necesitar. Se lo repetiría muchas veces durante mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento el corazón le decía que echaba algo de menos.

Darien se tumbó de lado y miró el reloj. Ya había pasado la mitad de la noche y seguía despierto. Por primera vez desde hacía un mes, dormía sobre un colchón y en una habitación con temperatura controlada. No oía bocinazos ni el paso del tren. Tendría que estar durmiendo como un bebé. Se tumbó boca abajo y se imaginó a las tres mujeres que le habían arrebatado el corazón.


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Había pasado casi una semana y Darien se mantuvo tan ocupado que no debería haber tenido tiempo de pensar en Serena y sus hijas. Sin embargo, pensó en ellas. Todavía no había seguido el consejo de Andrew. Le costaba reconocer que le daba miedo lo que Serena pudiera decirle sobre la demanda. Miró el despacho. Serena también había dejado su huella allí. Había llevado un ficus que había dejado caer algunas hojas como si añorara a su antigua cuidadora. Estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando Lottie lo llamó por el intercomunicador.

—Hay una señorita Tsukino que quiere verlo. Dice que es muy importante.

Serena había ido allí… Darien tomó aliento.

—Dile que pase.

Él quería respuestas e iba a tenerlas. Darien se quedó de pie para aprovecharse de su altura, pero la persona que entró no era Serena, sino Rini.

—¡Rini! —Darien miró el reloj—. ¿Por qué no estás en el colegio?

—Tenía que verte. Es urgente.

Parecía tan seria que a Darien ni se le ocurrió sonreír. Rini se sentó en una de las butacas que había delante de la mesa. No llegaba al suelo con los pies y se puso la mochila rosa en el regazo.

—¿Sabe tu madre que has venido a verme?

Rini miró al suelo.

—No. Espero estar en casa antes de que pueda preocuparse.

—¿Qué es tan importante que has dejado de ir al colegio para contármelo?

—Bueno, el baile es este fin de semana… Ya sabes, el baile de los padres y las hijas…

Darien rodeó la mesa, se agachó delante de ella y le tomó la mano.

—¿Creías que me había olvidado?

—No. Yo… ¿te acordabas? —se le iluminó el rostro.

—Claro. Lo había prometido.

—Pero… quiero decir… la otra noche en casa mamá y tú parecían muy enfadados.

En casa. No había dicho en nuestra casa. Como si Darien también pudiera llamarla así.

—Yo cumplo mis promesas, Rini —Darien se levantó para dar por terminada la conversación y llevarla en coche al colegio.

—He decidido no ir.

—¿Has cambiado de idea por tu madre?

—Más o menos. Me ha comprado este vestido nuevo —Rini abrió la mochila.

Darien no sabía mucho de moda, pero le pareció precioso. Era rosa, con volantes, una cinturilla ancha de satén y unas florecillas que le adornaban el cuello.

—¿No te gusta el vestido?

—Me encanta —afirmó solemnemente Rini—. Nunca había tenido nada tan bonito. Pero sé que ha sido muy caro, aunque le hayan hecho un descuento por trabajar en Danbury's.

Darien nunca había conocido una empleada más leal. Cuando estaba pensando que Andrew tenía razón y él la había juzgado mal, Rini volvió a hablar.

—No tenemos dinero para estas cosas.

—Tu madre pensará otra cosa, si no, no lo habría comprado.

Darien se imaginó de dónde creía ella que iba a sacar el dinero.

—Ya lo sé, pero ella le dio el anillo a un señor. He oído que le decía a la señora Mimet que ese señor vivía en una casa de empeño o algo así. He decidido que prefiero no ir al baile si mi madre no va a tener el anillo. Es lo único bonito que se ha comprado para ella. Tiene la piedra preciosa de mi mes de nacimiento y del de Selene.

A Rini le tembló el labio inferior y a Darien el corazón. Si no se hubiera enamorado de Serena y sus hijas hacía algún tiempo, lo habría hecho en ese instante. Volvió a acordarse de las palabras de Andrew. Había dado por supuesto algunas cosas sobre Serena. Sin embargo, alguien que adoraba el dinero no empeñaría su anillo para que su hija fuera a su primer baile con un vestido bonito. Se había equivocado. Había sido un idiota. Un idiota ciego que había estado a punto de que una traición ya pasada hubiera estado a punto de destrozar su futuro. ¿Sería ya demasiado tarde? No permitiría que lo fuera.

—Quédate el vestido y quiero vértelo puesto cuando vaya a recogerte para el baile.

—Pero, Darien…

—No te preocupes, Rini-kit. Yo me ocuparé del anillo.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, dejó a Rini en el colegio.

—Recuérdalo, no digas nada a tu madre. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Serena tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta. Sabía que Darien estaba al otro lado. Había ido a recoger a Rini para llevarla al baile. Serena se lo agradecía, le agradecía que se hubiera acordado y que se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para una niña de siete años, pero también sabía que volver a verlo iba a ser un tormento.

Estaba tan guapo como se temía que estuviera. Iba impecable con un traje gris oscuro y una camisa blanca. También llevaba una caja blanca de una floristería y un ramo de rosas rojas.

—Hola, Darien.

Serena se alegró de haberlo dicho de una manera normal a pesar de que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

—Hola.

—Eres muy amable por hacer esto.

—Quería hacerlo.

—Las flores también son un bonito detalle, nunca habían traído flores a esta casa.

—No son sólo para Rini —le dio la caja blanca a la niña—. Éstas son para Rini, pero las rosas son para ti.

Serena se quedó muda y boquiabierta. Jamás un hombre le había regalado una docena de rosas rojas de tallo largo.

—Una vez me dijiste que las rosas rojas que comprabas representaban la esperanza. Yo espero que puedas perdonarme.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella mientras escondía la cara entre los fragantes pétalos—. Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Por dudar de ti y por dudar de mí.

Serena sintió un momento de espanto. Era imposible que estuviera pasándole aquello, siempre había un último obstáculo para su felicidad.

—¿Qué me dices de las normas de la empresa contra la relación entre compañeros?

Darien se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

—Es posible que Andrew esté dispuesto a cambiarlas.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Dejaré el trabajo.

Dejó de sonreír y Serena supo que hablaba en serio.

—¿Dejarías tu trabajo sólo para salir conmigo?

—Podría encontrar otro trabajo, pero tú eres única. Además, no, no dejaría el trabajo para salir contigo.

—Muy bien. Estoy desconcertada.

Darien sacó algo del bolsillo.

—¡Mi anillo! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —a Serena se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No ha sido fácil. ¿Sabes cuántas casas de empeño hay en Chicago? —él le enjugó las lágrimas y le agarró la mano—. No sólo quiero darte el anillo, Serena Tsukino, pero creo que por el momento será suficiente.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Estás pidiéndome…?

—Torpemente, sí —ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él se adelantó—. Ya sé que te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera, pero creo que formamos un buen equipo.

—Darien…

—Escucha. En algún momento de las semanas pasadas, me enamoré de ti, pero tardé en reconocerlo y en confiar en mis sentimientos. Te quiero en mi vida para siempre.

—Darien…

—Espera que termine. Es posible que Seiya no estuviera hecho para ser padre, pero yo sí. Algún día espero añadir una o dos piedras a este anillo, pero entretanto, no quiero ser «Darien» para Rini y Selene, quiero ser «papá».

—¿Ya puedo hablar?

—Sí, se me han acabado las declaraciones.

—Pues yo tengo una. La había conservado hasta que llegara el momento adecuado y me parece que éste lo es. Te quiero, Darien.

Darien la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Eran una pareja perfecta.

—Parece que al final los dos somos ganadores —dijo Serena con un suspiro.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Darien va a vivir aquí? —preguntó Rini, que estaba acompañada por Selene, que daba palmas.

—No —contestó Darien—. Eso quiere decir que todas ustedes van a vivir conmigo.

A Serena le pareció que sabía perfectamente cómo decorar el resto de la enorme casa: con amor.

**Fin**

**Bueno más que tierna esta historia… espero les haya gustado; gracias a todas por sus rews y si no les contesto es porque no puedo. Un beso!**


End file.
